


if you want a life of adventure

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang, Accidental Voyeurism, Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, First Time Blow Jobs, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Island adventures, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Quests, Sharing Body Heat, Sick Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: WhenMarvels: A Magazine of Men's Adventurepublished an ad for a contest offering the chance to go on a quest with famed adventurer Tony Stark, Steve never expected to win. Needless to say, the scrawny, mouthy blond reporting for duty was unlike anything Tony expected.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's finally here! 
> 
> I worked super hard on this because Action/Adventure is not a genre I've ever really tried to write. This was originally an idea that was much shorter and meant to go in my Steve/Tony Voyeurism series. Thanks to Mero, it grew into a monster of a fic because I really loved the idea of Steve as overly eager and desperate to go on a real adventure.
> 
> The "lore" used here is hodge podge from a lot of different sources. I hope no one gets too, too angry with me. 
> 
> This was a blast to write and I'm so thankful 2 wonderful artists worked really hard on the art pieces for this fic. Their work is beautiful! 
> 
> Artist 1: [littleblackbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow)
> 
> Artist 2: [zappedbysnow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow)
> 
> Also, a special thanks to sadisticsparkle on discord for assuaging my early fears about this fic.

 

Steve Rogers caught the bus to the hotel.

Bucky had offered to drive him but Steve hadn’t wanted to dodge more invasive questions. If Bucky found out the real reason for this trip, he’d never let Steve out of his sight again.

The truth was, Steve knew this plan could backfire. He was very much aware of his stature and his predilection for contracting every illness known to man. He knew that he was small, his arms rather spindly and wiry rather than muscular and strong, like Bucky and the other men in his neighborhood. Steve knew he looked nothing like the drawing the intended audience for the _Marvels_ Magazine contest.

Regardless, Steve had _won_. And he’d be damned if he let his body hold him back.

He entered the hotel lobby in a blundering burst, eager to get out of the rain. His shoes slid a little on the floor, the worn soles ill-suited for such sleek surfaces. His suitcase slipped from his hands and he lost his balance fetching it. He nearly slid into a tall man in the foyer, a bemused look on his face. Steve gazed up at him, his heart in his throat.

“You’re… you’re _him,”_ he said, his face warming instant at the awestruck tone to his voice. The man – _the Tony Stark!_ – smiled at Steve good-naturedly and helped him rebalance. It took a moment, one in which Steve nearly overbalanced with his suitcase and backpack. Finally level, he stared up at Tony with wide eyes, his heart beating painfully fast in his chest.

Tony ran a hand through his messy curls and studied him closely. “Can I help you, kiddo?”

Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. It was hard to concentrate, especially when Tony was gazing down at him with bright, crystal blue eyes and gleaming white smile. The smile lines on his face reflected years spent traversing a world Steve could only dream of. Steve had only ever seen New York and, even there, he hadn’t been much further than Brooklyn.

He didn’t know how to convey how much this opportunity meant to him. He certainly didn’t know how to tell Tony he’d offered Steve the very thing he’d wished for his entire life.

Clearing his throat, Steve straightened his back. “I’m Steve Rogers.” After a beat, he thrust out his hand, pasting on a brave face. Tony looked him over from head to toe, a little more baffled than before.

He took Steve’s hand in his own, strong, calloused and rough, but warm. Clearly, he hadn’t been outside in the rain. He shook Steve’s once. “You know who I am,” he replied boldly.

Steve warmed and went on, “I’m here for the contest, sir.”

Now, Tony’s eyes widened and he stifled a laugh. “Is this a joke?”

Stiffening, Steve felt a few droplets of water trail down his temples. “No, sir. I’m Steve Rogers. My pal Bucky entered my name in. I won the contest.”

Tony’s gaze shifted from Steve to scan the lobby. Near empty, it was clear there was no one watching this interaction with more than a passing fancy. Steve’s insides twisted painfully, fighting the familiar sense of shame. Finally, Tony returned to him and cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

“You’re serious?”

“Very, sir.” He kept his back ramrod straight, even as his face burned. He forced his voice to hold steady. “I won the contest. Fair and square.”

Tony thumbed his lip, drawing Steve’s attention briefly before he caught Tony’s eye line once more.

“You realize this will be an adventure?” Steve nodded. “In a jungle.” Steve nodded once more. “It’ll be grueling. I can’t guarantee nice weather and it won’t be a leisurely week by a pool. We’ll be hiking and exploring through the caves. We may have to swim or even run from a predator or two.”

Steve nodded, steeling his nerves even as he felt that childish excitement starts to resurface. “I’m aware of the risks, sir.”

Tony studied him intently for a moment longer, blue eyes piercing and uncomfortably observant. Steve felt himself start to curl in on instinct, averting his eyes. Something about Tony put him on edge and it wasn’t just that he was attractive in that daring, roguish sort of way It was his presence: he eluded an air of risk and inherent danger. The visible skin of his arms covered in scars and marks from cultures Steve could only read about. Even just standing here in this hotel lobby, his hands in his pockets eying Steve, Steve felt like anything could happen.

A bottomless chasm could open between them. One of the rare, historic artifacts Tony retrieved from around the world could unleash some ancient demon to devour them. One of the mercenaries Tony encountered during his travels could choose this venue to dispatch him.

Tony could look at Steve, take in his sincerity and poorly disguised enthusiasm and actually agree to this.

It had been a ridiculous idea on Steve’s part. An impossibility. A pipe dream.

Tony’s eyes cut away, his jaw tensing as he started away from Steve. Steve’s heart weighed heavily in his chest, his eyes warming. He wasn’t only seeing Tony’s back, he was seeing every person that had ever said no to him: every recruiting officer, every high school crush, every opportunity he’d ever lost because he was “too small” to do the job. He swallowed thickly, lowering his head as he took hold of his bag’s strap in a vice grip.

“Come on, short pants. We’ve got a ship to catch and Ol’ Pointy Ears does not like it when you’re late.”

Steve’s head popped up, eyes wide as Tony stared back at him from the door, an impatient look on his face. He jerked his head to the side, “Well, come on.”

Steve felt his heart try its damndest to beat out of his chest, a smile threatening to break out across his face as he hurried forward. Tony kicked the door open for him and followed after.

“I give you two hours before you’re begging me to bring you back.

+

Tony hadn’t been kidding.

This man, Namor, was a rather gruff individual. When Steve and Tony reached the dock, rain soaked and shivering in the cold, the ship was pulling away from the dock. Even with Tony shouting after him, Namor had continued on.

Cursing, Tony tugged off his boots and thrust them at Steve. He took off running down the wooden pier, his bounding steps loud on the rickety planks. Steve watched wide eyed as Tony took a running leap and slammed into the back of the ship, hanging on by sheer force of will. Clambering over into the Quarterdeck, Steve watched Tony march around to the front where they had a rather loud argument. Steve couldn’t make it out word for word, even with his hearing aid turned up. Whatever it was, Tony had managed to convince Namor to turn the ship around.

It moved back towards the dock where Tony climbed out with a stormy scowl, snatched his boots from Steve’s arms and jutted a thumb towards the ship.

“Get in, kid,” he grumbled, stepping into his boots.

“I’m twenty-two, ya know?” Steve asked but he followed orders regardless, excitement coursing through his veins.

_He was getting on a ship! He was going on a voyage!_

The climb in was a little clumsy and his backpack nearly overbalanced him. Thankfully, Tony missed most of his struggle, still bickering with the captain. Namor eyed him with a passing fancy, finding the sea more interesting. Sitting on the bench, Steve settled his bag in front and scanned the wide expanse.

It wasn’t much, seeing as they were still docked at a rather paltry harbor, but it was still something. If Steve looked out far enough, he could see the open water. He’d already witnessed something he’d never thought he’d see.

Tony dropped his pack by the wall to the Captain’s cabin, unfairly surefooted as he sat down in front of Steve and pulled out a journal. Steve scratched at his brow, wondering if he should pull out his own. He’d read enough of _Marvels_ to know how important chronicling was. From time to time, there would be an excerpt that read “pages lost in the shuffle” or something to that effect. Little bits where Munsey or Potts would briefly describe some event they hadn’t properly recorded because they were fleeing for their lives.

Just _once_ Steve wanted to say he had lived through something _magnificent!_ Some event he could try to describe, but could never truly convey the marvel of in words or artwork.

It was this desire that had brought him here despite the fact that it was becoming increasingly apparent that Tony very much did not want him here.

Seeing Tony in this light, Steve found it even harder to take his eyes off of him. Even exhausted and rather irritable, Tony was strikingly attractive. His face a confusing blend of aristocratic features and ruggedness with his dark, unruly locks and gruff, overgrown goatee. His eyes were a bright blue, keen and alert as he studied his map. His thumb traced his bottom lip, catching Steve’s eye. A slow fire ignited within as he watched, wondering if Tony ‘s lips were soft; wondering what they’d taste like beneath his tongue.

Tony had nice hands. Strong hands, broad and calloused from years of travels; living more in wilderness than civilization. They ended in thick wrists, leading up to strong forearms that would wrap nicely around Steve’s slight shoulders. There was a weight to Tony, a presence that made it hard for Steve to look away. There was an air about him that left Steve feeling both cautious and drawn to him.

Quick as a viper, Tony’s eyes snapped to his and Steve reared back, his heart beating fast in his chest. He tried for a smile. It earned a brief, knowing smirk before Tony returned to his map. Steve swallowed, fighting the warmth in his cheeks as he cursed himself and tore his eyes away.

 

 

The trip passed on quietly as Namor took them out to open water. The captain was silent, never letting out more than a grunt or clearing of his throat. From time to time, his eyes would slide over Steve a little invasively before he would return to the water. Steve figured it mustn’t be very exciting having only the bland expanse of sea to look at.

Then again, this was more water than Steve had ever seen in his life. He found himself fazing upon it in wonder, his mouth falling open as he took it all in. Every disturbance, every flash of scales beneath the surface ratcheted up his excitement. Once or twice, he felt eyes on him and turned to see Tony hurriedly returning to his map.

Embarrassed, Steve asked, “Where are we going? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Tony gave a curiously smile. “Ask away.” He leaned in closer, the scent of copper in the air as he held out the map. He jabbed his finger at a point on the coast of a land mass that Steve couldn’t’ quite make out. “Medusa’s Diadem.”

“Medusa’s Diadem?” Steve repeated, his eyes wide.

Tony’s smile widened a fraction as he launched into a spiel. “I know, I know, who cares? But it’s one of the rarest artifacts on this earth. If it exists, of course.” Steve watched, enraptured as Tony’s eyes lit up with the thrill of the tale and his hands fluttered around excitedly. “Legend has it, the possessor can freeze their enemies with a simple stare. I can’t verify that, per say, but just to see it, to touch it… she was believed to be of a different species from us. Some believed her to be a goddess, some a different person. The stories change from culture to culture. I’ve heard she had hair long enough to wrap around a man three times and strong enough to choke the life from him.”

“Unbelievable!”

Tony leaned in closer, brows raised in interest. “That’s I’ve heard! Can you imagine?” Steve shook his head dumbly. Tony cocked his head to the side, his voice softening. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Steve bristled. “Yes.”

“It’s going to be a long journey,” Tony said doubtfully.

“I can handle myself.”

“It could be months hiking through a forest.”

It was the sincerity in his tone that did Steve in. He could only take so much. His chest puffed up, his voice firm. “I’m an adult, Mr. Stark. I can handle myself. I can handle a damn hike and I can handle you bumping your gums, trying to get me riled up. I earned my place here.”

Taken aback, Tony stared at him with wide eyes as Steve resiliently kept his breathing even, refusing to give in to the slight rattle in his chest. He’d be damned if he let his weak lungs give him trouble now. Tony held his gaze for a good while before nodding and leaning back.  

“Okay, we’ll see how long this lasts.” He stood up and stretched, his shirt pulling tight across his back as he did.

Steve resolutely ignored him, concentrating on the sea line as Namor guided them through. He slumped down further in his seat until the rocking motion put him to sleep.

+

“The kid’s got a mouth on him,” Namor said gruffly, stepping down to the deck as Tony leaned against the cabin wall.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Blackbeard,” he said dryly. He didn’t like the looks Namor kept shooting Rogers’ way. Sure, the kid would undoubtedly cause Tony more trouble down the line but he didn’t need Namor sniffing around him.

“You believe everything you hear?” Namor asked, lighting up a cigar.

Tony shot him a look, “You telling me I’m wrong?”

Namor didn’t spare him an answer, focused on the horizon. Sometimes, Tony wondered how he could spend his days gazing at nothing. Never settling in one place for long before he was sailing across more of that bland nothingness.

Tony’s life was rather limited and he didn’t intend to waste it on the same old sights, day in and day out.

Night time was quickly approaching, the sun departing and leaving the sky a dark blue. Out here, the stars glimmered above them and Tony felt himself calm. It looked like they’d be spending a night on the ship before they reached their destination the next day. It meant he’d have to share a cabin with the world’s smallest man.

His gaze shifted over to the kid once more.

_He didn’t look twenty-two._

Maybe Tony had forgotten what that looked like. Well into his thirties, it had been a while since he’d been around men that young. Either way, Rogers was tiny. His skin was pale, near translucent in certain lighting. His hair was blond and appeared soft to the touch as a few locks of it covered his eyes in slumber. His chest rose and fell softly, his head cradled on slender arms. In a certain light, Tony may have called him beautiful. What with his slight frame and soft, pink lips, unexpectedly full.

 _He’s too pretty for an adventure_.

Tony wasn’t stupid; he was pretty damn observant. He’d had to be least he get himself killed his first trip out. He’d caught the hearing aid in Rogers’ ear, the slight rattle in his chest when he got riled up. He was willing to bet Rogers had some sort of medication in his pack, as well. Maybe it was the pot calling the kettle black to write Rogers’ off based on illness but Tony had no idea what was waiting on him in the Obsidian Jungle.

He was just trying to keep the kid safe. That was all.

Tony had hosted the contest because he’d thought it would be fun… and partially because he hadn’t been able to convince Rhodes to come along on this trip with him. It was too outlandish for _him_ and Tony had put the ad out believing no one would reply. The ad had asked an impossible question; one only the most die-hard _Marvels_ reader could possibly answer.

And this kid was the only one that cracked it.

Shaking his head, Tony leaned back and gazed up at the darkening sky. He had two options: either he sent this kid back with Namor (and prayed the old captain kept his hands to himself) or take the kid with him and watch as he got himself killed. Which was less cruel?

His eyes fell to the kid once more, watching his mouth open as he slept. Tony felt an odd feeling come over him, pressing down on his chest. The kid wanted an adventure. That much was clear. Hell, he’d been unable to tear his eyes away from the ocean the entire time they’d been swept out to sea. Odds were, this kid had never been further than Queens

But, if he was wrong, if this kid got hurt or – or _worse_ , Tony would never forgive himself.

Rhodes had told him this was crazy.

“It’s getting late,” Namor said, his boots shuffling along the deck as he headed towards the cabin.

The sound woke Rogers who sat up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He blinked sleepily, near transparent lashes fluttering over his cheeks as he gazed up at the stars. His mouth fell open, blue eyes bright and astonished as he stared up at them wondrously, the long column of his neck on full display.

Tony swallowed, averting his eyes to the map. “We should hit land tomorrow morning. Better rest up.”

He stood and entered the cabin, hearing Rogers gather his things and hurry after him. Once inside, the smell of seaweed and mildew grew more apparent. Tony marched down the narrow hall towards the small room in the back. It was a tight squeeze for him but he figured Rogers would have no trouble at al. He cleared off his bunk and sat down, pulling off his boots.

Rogers slid in after him, taking everything in as subtly as he could. Tony hid a smile, kindly pretending he hadn’t Rogers catalogue everything excitedly.  Tony pointed to the bunk opposite him as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“You sleep there. It’s a little rocky at times but you’ll be missing it when we’re sleeping on the ground.”

Rogers nodded, shuffling a little as the ship swayed on the water. Tony dropped his shirt on his pack and started on his pants. Rogers crossed his arms tightly over his chest, averting his eyes.

“You okay?” Tony asked, watching him swallow as a light dusting of pink bloomed across his nose. “You look a little odd. Can’t be sea sickness; you’ve been fine all this time.”

Rogers waved him off, nodding insistently. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Tony spared him a curious glance, stripping down completely and dropping his pants on top of his shirt. Rogers’ pale Irish skin did very little to hide his blush and Tony wondered if it was just discomfort at Tony’s nudity. If so, he was going to have quite a hard time on this trip. He cleared his throat, eyes firmly centered on the far wall until Tony climbed into his bunk.

Laughing, Tony crossed his arms behind his head. “Have you never seen a naked man before?” he asked bawdily as Rogers released his suspenders.

The blond turned to shoot Tony a light glare over his shoulder before focusing on unbuttoning his shirt. Tony felt a spark of excitement ignite as he watched Rogers’s lapels slide down his slim shoulders. It was just intrigue; that was it. Tony had never seen a body type quite like Rogers’s.

His shirt came off slowly, revealing inch after inch of pale, smooth, unblemished skin. He folded it neatly and set it aside. His bones shifted beneath his skin, the muscles wiry rather than lean like Tony’s or thick like Rhodes’s. Rogers reached for his belt, the delicate curve of his neck catching Tony’s eyes as he lowered his head to focus.

Unlike Tony, Rogers was wearing a pair of white boxers beneath his slacks. He stepped out of his trousers carefully and folded them before setting them aside. As he turned, Tony’s eyes traced the curve of his spine, the small jutting bones of his hips. Tony’s mouth watered, his mind filled with images of leaving love bites along the curves of his soft skin, imagining the taste of it on his tongue. Rogers was a blank canvas, unmarred by even the barest of scars.

A low heat started to coil in Tony’s belly as he shook away thoughts of what it would be like to lay him down and suck and bite at those plush lips, to touch and claim, to give Rogers something memorable to hold on to.

He swallowed, his blood singing as he tore his eyes away and tried to calm himself. Rogers wasn’t here for him; he was here for an adventure. Tony would do well to remember that.

Rogers slid beneath the thin wool blankets and turned on his side, facing the wall. After some time, he rolled on his back, gazing up at the ceiling. “If you do find the diadem, what will you do with it?”

Tony shrugged, staring up at the ceiling. “Probably keep it. If it works, who could you trust with it? And if it doesn’t, it was still an adventure. A trip worth remembering.”

The corner of Rogers’ mouth turned up, his eyes closing. “I can’t believe this is your life.”

“Do I detect sympathy?”

Rogers hummed, turning over once more. “Not at all.”

+

Steve awoke to having his clothes tossed in his face. Grumbling, he sat up and opened his eyes to see Tony standing before him, hands on his hips, shirt in hand.

“Up and at ‘em, Blondie. We’re close.”

He started out of the cabin, his boots scuffing along the wood floor. Steve hurriedly got dressed and followed after him, still buttoning his shirt as he stepped out onto the deck. He nearly slipped, grabbing onto the railing as the ship brought them around on the chopping water.

There was an island in the distance. From their spot several leagues away, Steve could see the crisp green of the trees as the face of a large cliff covered in moss. Excitement roused him further, wiping away the last of his fatigue as he moved towards the front and watched the land mass come into view.

“Watch it. Don’t go overboard,” Tony warned, handing Steve a brown package. It was warm and he unwrapped it to find a pastry. He looked to Tony in question who shrugged and bit into his own.

“He’s a piss poor captain but he’s got one hospitable bone in his body.” He glanced at the sight before them, rather indifferent. His brow furrowed in concentration.

For Steve, this was a once in a lifetime experience. For Tony, this was a mission. He had a quest with an end in sight and he was already plotting his way through.

Steve ate quietly, his mind filled with questions. He’d read about quite a few islands in preparation. He knew which plants were edible, poisonous or good for medical purposes. He knew which species of animals were found only in certain climates, which were endangered and which were natural predators. He knew how to make salt water consumable, though the sources on that knowledge has been fairly questionable.

It was tempting to pull out the books he’d brought along but the water was fairly rough and he didn’t want to risk losing them.

It took about another two hours for Namor to bring them to the coast. By then, the true magnitude of the island had set in.

This place was _huge!_ Where they met land, they were staring up at the face of a large cliff side, moss sporadically growing along the side. They were tall, leafy trees up above and the sounds of monkeys in the distance. They stepped out onto sand and studied the large rock face; Tony critically and Steve worriedly.

He didn’t see another way in and, while he’d put on a brave face, rock climbing certainly wasn’t his specialty. But he would hate for this journey to begin with him telling Tony all the things he couldn’t do; it’d be a confirmation that Tony had been right to pre-judge him.

His stomach twisted nervously as Tony looked to Namor, who sighed and gestured for Tony to return. Steve followed curiously, sitting down in the front as Namor maneuvered them around the island.

“Where are we going?” Steve asked.

“I had hoped to climb the side but it’s too smooth. Not enough foot holds.” The shadows above them shifted, the sun disappearing over time as Namor took them around the coast. “There’s a way in through the center by boat.”

“Why not go that way to begin with?” Steve asked and Tony’s mouth twisted unpleasantly.

“It’s one place that’s never been mapped.”

The boat rocked, soldiering on through choppy water as Namor expertly avoided the craggy peaks and brought them to a chillier part of the island. Sea spray had slicked Steve’s shirt to his skin and the cooler temperature set him on edge. He started to shiver, chills rolling down his spine.

Suddenly, they were engulfed in various shades of green, ranging from bright and vivid to deeper, darker shadows. He watched avidly as the boat entered a channel, vines and trees intertwined overhead. His heart ticked up as he watched birds soar in the distance in varying shades of emerald, sapphire and ruby red. He could hear frogs and bird calls in the distance, and monkeys along with the babbling of a nearby brook. Steve had never seen so much green in his life! Swamped in large, leafy vines, flora and fauna beneath, the trees were dense enough that Steve couldn’t make out what was beyond them.

Perhaps he should have been fearful, wary of the unknown. Instead, he was exhilarated; eager to see what came next. The adventure had just begun!

Namor pulled into a fairly stable point and Tony climbed out, his pack on his back. Steve climbed out after him, stumbling a little with the weight of his bag. Namor disappeared without so much as a wave, the ship headed back the same way it had arrived. Tony watched him go with an eye roll before turning to face the onslaught of the forest.

“Come on,” he said, marching forward impatiently.

Steve followed along, trying to keep his eyes on his guide and not the brilliant green surrounding the. It smelled of damp earth and plant life, the salt of the ocean disappearing as they ventured further in. Steve found himself getting lost in the splendor of it quite a few times as Tony marched on with a purpose. Steve wished he’d had a camera or time to pull out his sketchbook. From time to time, he’d catch a glimpse of a creature crawling overhead before they darted into the shadows once more.

“This is amazing,” he exclaimed, catching Tony’s attention.

“Keep up, will you?” Tony asked and, if Steve didn’t know better, he’d say the man almost sounded worried. He stood in the center of a worn trail, his eyes narrowed in focus.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Steve said sheepishly. “It’s so beautiful.”

“And deadly.” Tony pushed him forward with a broad hand on his back. “Keep it moving.”

Steve frowned at him but complied, walking the trail. “Are we going after the diadem now?”

Tony shook his head. “First we set up camp. Then we follow the lead.” He moved in line with Steve, keen eyes seeing miles ahead. “I first heard about this island from an old friend. She heard about it because it was said that the rarest pearls in the world could be found not that far off the coast. Someone mentioned the diadem in passing.”

“You’re not sure if it exists, are you?” Steve asked and Tony flashed him a grin. It made Steve feel warm all over and he hurriedly focused on the trail.

“Would you be upset if it didn’t?”

Steve shook his head. “I’m here for the adventure,” he replied plainly, trudging on. He was starting to feel the weariness in his bones, his heart rate climbing but it hadn’t gotten unbearable yet.

“You said your friend signed you up.”

Steve blushed, stumbling over his response. “Thought it would be a laugh. No way I’d get chosen, right?” He forced a laugh and continued on. “Well, here I am. And he’s safe at home.”

“Safe is overrated,’ Tony replied absently, slicing away some of the thicker vines.

His bicep tensed, sweat glittering on his brown skin as he worked. The lines of his body were stiff with tension, his strides wide and confident. Steve tried to focus, even as his eyes traced the movement of Tony’s body hungrily. When the path was clear, he gestured for Steve to follow.

“Come on, Blondie.”

+

Tony pressed on for an hour or so before he realized the only sounds he could hear were his own steps. Stopping, he turned around to find the space behind him empty. Adrenaline spiking, he scanned the forest hurriedly for any sign of the small blond. Finding none, he quickly backtracked, wary of calling out for fear of attracting more than his companion.

They were in the thick of the forest now, the tall canopies above providing shade and obscuring the sunlight above. Before, it had been welcome: no unbearable heat bearing down on him and enough cover that he felt safe from prying eyes. Now, worried and sliding quickly over to panicked, he hated the thickness of the brush surrounding him, the uneven terrain that made it easy for an amateur to lose their footing and fall off the beaten path.

After a few minutes passed with no sign of Rogers, he cupped his hands over his mouth. “Rogers! Rogers, where are you?”

Silence.

Tony’s heart beat fast in his chest. Then, rather meekly, “Over here.”

Relieved, Tony hurried towards the voice. Pushing through some oversized leaves, he found Rogers sitting on a large rock beneath a sloping tree. Red faced and clutching his chest, he offered Tony a rather sheepish smile.

Cursing, Tony dropped to his knees and dropped a hand over Rogers’s head. “Damn it, kid.”

Rogers winced, taking in a few wheezing breaths. “I’m fine,” he tried, his voice hoarse. “Just needed a minute.”

“You could have asked?”

Rogers tried for a glare that came out more as a grimace. His hand pressed tight to his chest as he tried to take in more air. Tony looked around, evaluating the spot Rogers had commandeered. Tony supposed it was safe enough. Fairly well hidden with a clear enough sight of their immediate area, should anything approach. He sat down beside him on the rock and very determinedly refrained from saying “I told you so.”

Instead, “You know, my usual companions thought I was crazy to go on this trip.” Rogers took a deep breath, his eyes closed but Tony figured he’d heard him. “I have no proof this thing even exists and no real use for it, if it does. It’s dangerous just being out here. But I want it. That’s enough for me.”

Rogers looked to him, an odd expression on his face. “You get that?” Tony asked. Rogers nodded once, his eyes closing as he tried, once more, to regain his breath. “I guess you do.” He smiled softly. “Damn the consequences, right?”

He sat beside Rogers long enough for the night to set in. What little sunlight they’d had disappeared behind the mountain. Cursing, Tony stood up to gauge what light they had left. He didn’t fancy being out here in the dark of night. He could light a torch but the smoke could draw predators. Animal and human.

Rogers was breathing easier but he still looked a little too weak to stand. Tony cursed and came to a conclusion. He pulled his pack around to the front and dropped down. At Steve’s confusion, he sighed and gestured towards himself. “Come on.”

Rogers was quiet for a moment then he said plainly, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You can’t walk and we can’t stay here. Climb on.”

“No,” he said and Tony felt his temper flare.

“Listen, you want to be Mr. Adventurer and I promised myself and Rhodes that I wouldn’t die on this trip. So, either climb on or sprout wings within the next five minutes because I’m not budging on this.”

Rogers stood there shuffling his feet for a moment before he bit out a low, “Damn it” and climbed on Tony’s back.

His limbs were spindly and unsure as they clung to Tony’s neck. His weight was barely felt as Tony hitched him up higher on his back and started forward. While wondrous during the day, the sounds of the jungle were worrisome at dusk. Everything went quiet in a way that made Tony’s blood pump faster anxiously.

It would have been one thing to handle a threat on his own but, with Rogers on his back, he didn’t want to take any risks. He kept a watchful eye on the shuffling leaves, ears pealed for any unusual sounds. If something approached, his best bet would be attacking rather than trying run. He hoped they’d be deemed non-threatening and left alone.

The walk took another two hours. During which, Rogers begged to be let down no less than six times and Tony refused. It was hard enough trudging through the jungle with a willing passenger. An unwilling one made for a strange experience.

When they finally arrived as a safe campsite, Rogers gladly climbed off and stretched out. This cave was one of the only features consistent across the seven maps Tony had found. It was high enough up that they wouldn’t have to worry about creatures on the ground and far enough out of the trees that, should anything approach, Tony would have enough of a warning to prepare. The cave went deep enough in that Tony figured it safe enough to light a fire. And they’d need it. Sundown had brought lower temperatures and, while Tony had packed extra blankets, he wasn’t sure they would be enough to keep Rogers warm.

If he was honest, Tony would admit that he’d wondered if he might persuade Rogers to cuddle up with him for warmth and dismissed it immediately. But Rogers couldn’t handle Tony’s nudity; he certainly wouldn’t be able to handle being pressed against him all night.

Tony lit the fire and sat down beside it, resting his sore limbs. Rogers trudged over and sat down beside him, a sheepish smile on his face. His skin was pink and glowing warmly in the firelight. What was about him that he just seemed so soft to the touch?

After some time, Rogers looked to him nervously. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” At Rogers’ sigh, he added, “Seriously, don’t mention it. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Rogers laughed softly, the sound warming Tony from within. “I was doing fine for a while there but…”

“Asthma?” Tony asked and Rogers nodded. “Can’t be fun.”

“I get by just fine in the city but I’m not used to all this walking.” He stretched his arms above his head, a determined glint in his eye. “I’ll do better tomorrow.”

Tony shook his head but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he said, “You should get some sleep.”

“You’re always trying to put me to the bed.” The words sent a rush of heat through Tony’s body. “I’m starving.”

Tony nodded towards his pack. “There’s some chicken in there. We can roast it. Heat up some water for tea, if you want.”

Rogers pulled the pack over, setting aside some of Tony’s clothes and the medical kit. He pulled out a vial of oil and Tony’s straight razor in the process. Finally, he grabbed the wrapped chicken and handed it over. Tony grabbed a stick and sanitized it before using it as a makeshift rotisserie.

They ate with their hands, fingers covered in grease as the fire crackled before them. The flames reflected in Rogers’s eyes, there was a fight in them, a look Tony recognized all too well. He’d fought against Rogers being here but, if he’d been in Rogers’s place, he would have been just as adamant about coming.

Perhaps he was being a hypocrite.

After dinner, they cleaned up and Tony rolled out the sleep rolls. Rogers’s was a little thinner and worn in some places. Tony wondered if it was secondhand. It would do for the night but, should the temperature drop any further, he’d be in trouble. Tony eyed him critically as Rogers rolled over and bundled himself up tight.

Settling on his side a few feet away, Tony watched Rogers’s shoulders rise and fall. His slightly labored breathing lulled Tony to sleep.

+

When Steve awoke, he was alone.

It was fairly light out, the sun just beginning to rise. He stretched his arms above his head, feeling the soreness of sleeping on hard ground more and more by the minute. Scanning the area, he saw no sign of Tony. His pack was gone, but he’d left behind the shirt he’d worn yesterday. It was hanging wet on a nearby ranch.

Standing, he started down the well-worn path. As he moved, he heard the sounds of water splashing. He followed it, sure Tony must have gone to refill his water canister. As he moved through the trees, the nearby waterfall came into view. It was truly _spectacular!_ The beautiful crisp blue of the pool, the water rushing down above into the dark, wet stone. It was wonderful… but not nearly as distracting as the sight at its base.

There, at the far corner, Tony stood, buried to his calves in water as he washed up leisurely. He’d stripped off his clothes on the nearby bank. Steve’s breath caught as he crept closer, his heart beating faster. Water trailed down Tony’s broad chest, droplets cutting paths down his back and rolling down the toned curve of his ass. Steve’s mouth was dry, a strange heat pooling in his center. Steve’s toned thighs tensed as he scooped more water in his hands.

Tony was certainly larger than Steve. He’d known that; most men were. Miles of brown skin covered in strong muscle, his abs tight and tensing with every movement. His biceps flexed as he ran wet hands over his hair, his head tilted back in pleasure. His body was littered with scars and Steve marveled at the stories each of them must’ve held. As he moved in closer, he noted a lengthy thin mark along the line of his hip. Another that looked like a burn mark over his left pec. A small circular scar on the inside of his thigh.

Steve’s cheeks burned hot, heat coiling in his belly as he caught sight of Tony’s soft cock between his legs. It swayed gently as Tony shifted his weight, thick and wet from the water. Swallowing, Steve’s stomach tightened as he noted the size of it. Even soft, it was bigger than Steve’s and certainly thicker. Steve couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like hard. When that passion in Tony’s eyes turned to desire – would he look at Steve the same way he looked at his sought-after treasures?

Would his hands be soft or rough and greedy? Would he be gentle or gruff and needy? Tony was such a force, nearly as impatient as he was brilliant. For Steve to have that kind of focus turned on him… it was nigh unthinkable.

No one had ever really _looked_ at Steve. When he was younger, he’d been rather sickly. He’d gotten older and never really shot up or filled out. Steve wasn’t beyond admitting that he wasn’t much to look at. He worked mornings at the bakery, nights at the grocery store and in between that, he drew comics for the paper. He didn’t live an interesting life and it was impossible to think someone like Tony would see him as someone worth looking at.

Yet, judging by the tight heat in his stomach, Steve wanted it. He wanted Tony to _see_ him. He wanted to touch Tony and feel him harden for his palm. Wanted to give Tony pleasure and earn those worshipful looks he reserved only for his trophies. He wanted to be Tony’s muse. He wanted to inspire him.

He wanted to be sought after.

Steve averted his gaze, stepping back and succeeding only in snapping a branch. Tony stopped, turning towards the noise with curiosity. Upon seeing Steve, he flashed a quick smile and continued running his hands over his body.

“You’ll want to wash up, too,” he called out. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

Blushing, Steve moved in closer, thankful that his shirt was rather loose and covering his front. “I couldn’t.”

“Are you shy?” Steve’s blush deepened. “I won’t sneak a peek.”

“I’ll be fine,” Steve insisted and Tony studied him a moment longer before shrugging and returning to the water.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Nodding, Steve turned to leave when Tony called out, “Could you bring me my clothes?”

Steve grabbed the light white button down and trousers from the bank and handed it over, keeping his eyes safely on Tony’s face. Even so, he could see beads of water trail down his neck and cut a pathway through the wet curls on his chest. His abs tightened as he pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it, the cotton sticking to his damp chest.

Steve felt like the female protagonist in one of those pulpy romance novels Natasha pretended not to read. Swallowing, he turned around politely and waited, listening as the water shifted and Tony climbed out. Steve listened to him pad wetly on the stone and pulled on his trousers, the sound of a zipper and then he moved past Steve on his way towards the cave.

“Come along,” he said, calling out over his shoulder. “Much to see.”

+

Steve made sure to pace himself today. He didn’t want to risk his health or worse, slow Tony down. From time to time, he could feel Tony’s eyes on him and every time, it made him flush with embarrassment. He wasn’t used to others being unaware of his ailments. Truth be told, he rarely spent time with anyone outside of Bucky or Natasha when she was visiting. His work in the bakery and at the grocery store was mainly in the back rooms and he drew comics by correspondence. Tony was the first new person Steve had really interacted with in a long time.

As they walked, Tony occasionally hummed. A few verses in a foreign tongue reached Steve’s ears. “What is that?” It was rather pleasant. Soft and almost sultry.

Tony looked to him with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. “Most songs sung in the taverns are naughty, I’ve learned. It’s a Spanish tale about a great warrior. Though, most of the verses are about his lovers and not the great battles he won.”

Steve nodded, keeping his breathing measured as he followed Tony through the high grass. “You can speak Spanish?” Tony eyed him rather amusedly. “I know you’ve been all over the world but I didn’t know how you communicated.”

Tony nodded with a grin. “Rhodes speaks more than me and a hell of a lot better, I might add. I can speak passable French, fluent Italian and quite a bit of Spanish. I’m not so great at Russian but I can understand enough to know when to flee.”

Steve laughed, adding, “I can understand it pretty well, too.” At Tony’s curious stare, he explained, “My friend Bucky spent some time in Russia. His girlfriend is fluent.”

Tony stopped by a nearby tree for shade and took a sip of water. “You mentioned him before. What kind of a name is Bucky?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s a nickname. There are roughly five hundred Jameses in our neighborhood.”

Tony laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He screwed the lid back on his bottle, eying Steve curiously. “Say, why did he sign you up for this?”

Blushing, Steve kept his eyes on his feet. “Thought it’d be a laugh.”

“Not very nice considering how much of this is walking and potentially running.” He cocked his head to the side, studying Steve appraisingly. “If you don’t mind me asking again, are you sure you’re up for this?”

Steve looked up, his voice as firm as he could manage. “I can handle it. It may take me a little longer but, I’ll be one step behind you.”

Tony held his gaze steadily, his mouth working as he considered Steve’s words. Finally, he nodded. “Well, if you insist, I might as well teach you a few songs. I don’t know any in Russian, mind you. But I know quite a few in Spanish and Italian.”

+

They stopped for lunch beneath a large canopy, birds flying overhead, the jewel tones catching Rogers’s eye. Tony showed him the map.

“Jacques de Leon wrote a book about this,” Rogers said, earning a disbelieving glance.

“He never wrote about this island,” Tony said plainly. “I would know.”

“He wrote a book about the people that lived here,” Rogers explained. “He came across some old carvings on rocks he found on nearby land. It was part of a collection of markings he travelled the globe trying to decipher.”

Tony watched as his eyes lit up during the retelling. “He was disappointed to know that, out of the sixty-three artifacts he’d found, only thirty-four could be passably translated. It was called “Le Patois Que le Temps a Oublié.” His gaze turned downcast, a small smile in the corner of his mouth. “It was quite sad.”

Tony felt a tightness in his chest as he watched Steve study the ground, his cheeks lightly tinted from exertion. Clearing his throat, Tony said, “Well, I hope he’s a better researcher than he is a writer.”

Steve stifled a laugh, his eyes cutting to Tony’s briefly. “What is it you have against him?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Tony said, raising his chin. “I have little time to read and I prefer magazines that are interesting. I bear no ill will towards Mr. Leon.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” he asked sweetly, laughing at the light glare he received. “Don’t worry,” Steve offered with a smile. “You’re my favorite.”

Tony warmed, leaning back against the grass. “I’m everyone’s favorite.”

“So, we’ll find the diadem near this waterfall?”

“Hopefully. If not, the list of possibilities drops from seven to six so, at least progress will be made.” He offered a smile in apology. “I’m sorry. This job is more failure than success, I’m afraid.”

Steve shook his head excitably. “No, this is great. I get to see more of the island this way, right?”

Tony studied him for a beat, his smile widening despite his best efforts. “Right.”

+

The next morning, Steve woke before Tony.

Sitting up, he rubbed at his sore back with a frown. He couldn’t say he didn’t miss his mattress at home; lumps and all. He stretched his arms above his head, eyes falling to where Tony slept soundly, a few feet away. His face was turned towards Steve as though he’d watched him before drifting off. It made Steve’s stomach tighten nervously with a feeling he couldn’t quite name. Refusing to give life to it, he averted his eyes to his nearby pack.

Propping himself up against the cave wall, he pulled out one of the many books he had brought. Having been unsure of their destination, Steve had brought a few books with him on ancient civilizations and flora in different locales. He didn’t want to risk having an allergic reaction or, worse, embarrassing himself in front of Tony with his lack of knowledge.

He was midway through reading up on the Inca when he heard that familiar, alluring drawl. “You brought an entire library?”

Flushing, Steve closed his book on his finger to keep his place. “I brought a few books. You plan on sleeping the day away?”

Smirking, Tony sat up, clearly amused. “A book won’t help you out there, string bean.”

“It couldn’t hurt to be prepared.” He cocked his head to the side. “Most of your stories describe moments where you had no idea what was going to happen.”

Tony’s grin widened. “If I knew, they wouldn’t be adventures.”

Steve’s cheeks burned as Tony stood and stretched his arms above his head, the strong muscles of his back working beneath his shirt. Bending over, he started to put away his sleep roll. Swallowing, Steve averted his gaze and moved to roll up his own. They packed everything up as Tony pulled out a sweet roll and passed one to Steve.

“Breakfast,” he said, popping his own in his mouth and digging through his pack. Finally, he pulled out a jar of coffee beans with a victorious grin. At Steve’s curious stare, he asked, “You know how to make coffee in a jungle, Blondie?”

Steve shook his head, utterly fascinated.  “Guess I’ll have to teach you,” he said with a smile that left Steve a little flustered. “You can learn a lot of things from me.”

Steve nodded, peeking up at Tony briefly before asking, “Why did you run the ad? For the contest?”

Tony thought the question over for a moment, biting into his bun and chewing slowly. “I want to leave a mark on the world.”

It caught Steve’s attention; the tone more somber than he was expecting. Tony’s lashes fanned out over his cheeks as he carefully weighed his next words. “I’ve been thinking about my future, my legacy, what I’ll be remembered for.” His eyes cut to Steve’s face and he must’ve seen cause for concern because he offered a reassuring smile. “And all manner of depressing things. I’ve seen so much. I just wanted someone else to see it, too.”

“Why not just make it a raffle?”

A part of Steve, the part that kept him inside his home when he’d wanted nothing more than to see the world, had imagined all the people that would have been better suited to win this contest. All the people that would have been strong, tall, and well-travelled. Someone that had made this kind of journey before. Someone that wouldn’t need to be carried when their body couldn’t handle the trek uphill.

Tony laughed softly. “I wanted a fan.”

“You have plenty of fans.”

“I wanted a fan of adventure,” he clarified softly, as though sharing a secret. “Anyone can read a magazine. They can easily make the mistake of thinking I’m the focus. The covers, my name in large font, sure, sure… it makes me look like the star but to truly be a fan of adventure, the magic, the excitement, the _stories_ … you had to understand the most important character in all of it.”

Steve found himself easily drawn in, watching Tony avidly. Tony studied him expectantly, waiting, until finally, Steve asked, “What is it?”

Tony simply smiled and climbed to his feet, dusting off his hands. “Come on. Let’s teach you how to make coffee.”

+

Tony wasn’t sure why he was feeling eternally patient that morning. Perhaps, a good night’s sleep had worked wonders. Perhaps, the sweet bun had improved his mood.

Perhaps, he was slowly growing enamored with the wondrous expression with which Rogers – _Steve -_ treated every sight that came to pass. Everything from the surrounding flora to the babbling rives appeared to astound him. Tony had figured he’d rarely been outside of New York but he’d underestimated just what this trip had meant to him. Steve approached everything with an enthusiasm that eventually left Tony with a great deal of jealousy.

What he wouldn’t give to see everything again for the first time.

He’d never been to this island before but, when he looked around, he saw similarities here as with every place he’d been before. But, it was almost new again seeing it through Steve’s eyes.

He found himself slowing to walk in line with Steve, just to watch the way his face lit up when he found a new species of flower. Tony nearly ran over him when he stopped to spy on two monkeys swinging through the vines overhead.  Once, they came across a scarlet macaw and Steve stopped in place, his mouth falling open as he stared up at the canopies. Tony’s breath caught, his spirits soaring as he watched a soft smile bloom across Steve’s face. He spared Tony an embarrassed glance before returning to the vibrantly colorfully bird. It called out, drawing Steve closer as he gazed up into the trees. He looked to Tony once more, eyes wide with astonishment, sharing his excitement with him.

It made Tony strive to continue to earn that expression.

There was something so innocent about Steve’s awe and wonder in all of this. As though he enjoyed these things simply because it was a new experience. His lust for adventure was simply joy at the sheer _fun of it_. This kid, this young man who’d never gone further than Brooklyn, somehow understood why Tony had begun his chronicles in the first place.

Tony’s heart beat faster as he fought to keep his voice level. “Come along, then. Lots of ground to cover.”

Steve smiled shyly, his blue eyes wide and crinkling in the corners. Stepping back, he let Tony cross in front and they continued down the path.

+

They walked for quite some time, Steve carefully pacing himself. Tony preferred walking ahead anyway, pointing out little things here and there. For all his complaints of Steve’s company, he couldn’t seem to resist showing Steve the flowers and small creatures they passed. Occasionally, he’d launch into stories about some previous endeavor. Some Steve had read about and quite a few deemed too bawdy for the magazine.

Steve hanged on his every word, averting his gaze when he felt he was staring too much. From time to time, Tony would spare him a kind smile before launching into another tale. Steve suspected Tony might have felt that he _needed_ to put on a show here; give Steve the full bang for his buck. But, for Steve, it was worth it just to be here with him. Just to get a small glimpse at Tony’s life behind the scenes.

Part of Steve didn’t really care if they never found the diadem. He’d already seen so much and learned more about his hero than he’d ever dreamed he could.

Now, Tony had stopped to tie his boot laces. It was the third time in an hour and, while Steve was grateful it gave him time to catch up without pain in his chest, he was starting to worry about Tony’s footwear. What if they encountered some danger and his laces came untied? Steve caught up to him, watching as Tony straightened and flashed him a smile.

“Brilliant,” he breathed, turning and shading his eyes. “Look out,” he said. Steve turned, standing before Tony and looking out over the peak they’d reached. “What do you see?” Tony asked quietly.

Steve could feel Tony’s eyes on him and normally that would leave him feeling rather self-conscious but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. He hadn’t seen it on the journey up, too busy concentrating on his breathing and following Tony’s daring tales. Now that they’d reached the peak, only one word came to mind.

 _Beautiful_.

The cliff’s edge looked out across quite a bit of the island: the lush green tree tops, the sweeping vines and mountains off in the distance. White clouds above, a peek of sun through the canopies and, beyond that, a glimpse of clear blue water far ahead. It was truly breathtaking; the air fresh and clear.

“It’s beautiful,” Steve breathed, finally turning to Tony. He found the man’s face a few inches from his own, his eyes keen and focused on Steve’s face. The look on Steve found there was indecipherable and, frankly, a little exhilarating.

“Beautiful,” Tony echoed, stepping back with a small grin and jerking his head towards the path. “Come on. We’ve got quite a bit of ground to cover before it gets dark.”

“Are we scoping out the diadem or another camp?” Steve asked, following after him.

“Neither. That cave’s such a great location., I figured I’d see if I could discern which map is the most up to date today, catch a few sights for the article before we return. Hope that’s okay,” he said and Steve wasn’t sure when he’d learned to decipher the hidden meanings in his words. He may sound apathetic but he was genuinely a little concerned.

Steve hid a smile. “I don’t mind at all. I’d love to see more of the island.”

“Ask and you shall receive.”

They traversed quite a bit of the east side of the island. Enough that Steve’s energy started to lag and his pace slowed. Tony had slowed to follow along with him, kindly not mentioning when Steve’s breath started to grow more and more labored. After some time, Tony stopped in place and turned to Steve almost hesitantly.

“There’s something up ahead I think you’d – we’d better see.”

Steve scanned the path up ahead and his face burned. It was entirely uphill and he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it after the trek they’d made today. He swallowed, that familiar shame settling in. He dusted his hands off and looked to Tony nervously. There was no judgment to be found there: Tony was looking at him rather plainly.

He held out a hand. “I can give you a ride the rest of the way. It’s no trouble.” Blushing, Steve averted his eyes. “Let me carry you and I’ll tell you all about the time I accidentally ate Jimsonweed and hallucinated an entire army of militant jaguars following us. Rhodes had to carry me back to camp because I was convinced I could ride them.”

Steve laughed, meeting his eyes as Tony spared him a quick grin. “No judgement. I just want to get you to the top.”

Steve hesitated but the look in Tony’s eyes won him over. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tony asked, his grin widening.

“Okay,” Steve repeated, laughing as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back. He left his pack in a bush and carried Steve uphill.

As he did, he pointed out some of the plants and told stories about where he’d first encountered them. All the while, Steve’s blood was singing with anticipation. He couldn’t imagine what Tony had to show him that would top what he’d already seen. But he knew, if anyone could, it would be Tony. Holding tight to Tony’s neck, he listened as Tony told him a story about a journey with Ms. Potts along a river in France.

Finally, Tony came to the top of another peek, this one higher than they’d ever been. Tony stopped, pointing across the way. “There. This you had to see.”

As far as view went, it wasn’t that different from the expanse they’d seen before. Save for the sunset.

And that made all the difference.

Steve dropped down from Tony’s back, sitting down on the grass as the sun made its slow descent. The glow of the dimming light reflecting off the trees, the sound of rushing water in the distance, the quieting of the life surrounding them. Steve’s breath caught, his mouth falling open in awe.

From here, they could see most of the island: the peaks and valleys, the large rock faces, the canopies they’d walked beneath most of the day. Day tuned to night and it was like a giant paintbrush swept across everything and made it new again. Everything slowed down as the night’s fall breathed new life into the island.

For a second, he wished he had a camera. Then again, he didn’t want to miss a single moment of this.

He looked to Tony who was just as riveted as Steve was.

Steve gazed at him, taking in the reverent look in his eye as he watched the sun disappear behind the mountains in the distance. The soft blue of his eyes painted over in darker shades as the stars glittered above them, the night chill setting in. A soft smile spread across his face, his long lashes sweeping over his cheeks.

A slight shiver ran down Steve’s spine as he returned to the sunset and found it harder to breathe.

+

The next day found Steve and Tony trudging down yet another alternate path.

Tony was recounting one of his tales exploring abandoned castles in Wales. Steve was propped up on his back and too riveted to be embarrassed about being carried. Although, sometimes, the feel of Tony’s strong hands wrapped around his thighs left his skin warm. _Clearly, the heat is getting to me,_ Steve mused.

“So, Rhodes decides to let me go in first because he doesn’t trust it and even with our torches, we couldn’t see very far ahead. So, I take _one step_ on this drawbridge and the wood shattered into a thousand pieces. It had rotted all the way through and I fell into the moat.” Steve laughed out loud, covering his mouth as Tony chided him, “You think that’s funny, huh? I had to spend the next three hours completely soaked through.”

Steve straightened, still laughing to himself. “I think It’s cool Rhodes was with you for so many adventures. Why didn’t he come on this one?”

Marching ahead, Tony was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed. “It’s a bit of a wild goose chase. Well, all of them have been, to be honest. But this one…” He slowed, standing in place. He gazed up at the trees above, his voice softening. “It’s my Moby Dick. The white whale I just can’t get my damn hands on, you know?”

Steve shook his head. He didn’t know.

Steve’s life hadn’t been full of worldly pursuits and adventures. He’d spend so much of it being shut out and rejected that he’d simply learned not to want anything. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest of ways to look at the world but what choice did he have?

The last time Steve had let himself want something-

“And besides, you’re here so, it’s not like I’m alone.” He hitched Steve higher up on his back, his hands tightening around Steve’s thighs. Steve determinedly ignored the interested twitch in his pants. Blushing, he was thankful, once again, that Tony couldn’t see his face as he moved forward.

They walked for a while, following the path that only Tony could see at this point. It was nice; just seeing the sights without hearing the rattle in his lungs and worrying about holding Tony back. Not that Tony would ever say if he did. After seeing how much it bothered Steve, he’d resorted to subtle ways of slowing down their pace. After he’d checked his inventory for the sixth time in one hour, Steve got the hint.

Initially, he’d bene mortified. Tony hadn’t been exactly thrilled to have Steve here in the first place. The least Steve could do was not be a burden. But, he knew Tony could have left him at camp or made excuses to go it alone. Instead, he found ways to keep Steve with him. At least, that’s how Steve chose to see it. Now, Steve would have to find a way to prove himself useful.

And when Tony set him down for a break, he vowed to walk the rest of the day. He hoped they didn’t have far to go.


	2. two

They were moving smoothly along when Steve noticed some markings on the base of the trees.  Stopping, he leaned in to get a closer look. They looked strangely familiar and he was sure he must’ve read them in one of the books he’d devoured. It was some sort of etching, a warning of some sort. He tried to recall the meaning when he heard a branch snap. He looked to Tony who was nonchalantly sneaking glances at Steve, but so very, very still, and Steve put it all together.

_Shit._

He raced over to Tony and grabbed his hand, noting the way Tony’s eyes lit up with interest before he took off. “Steve?” Tony asked, keeping up with the blond’s surprisingly quick pace.

“We have to go. Now,” he hissed, running as fast as he could.

Tony clearly had question but he complied, quickly moving ahead of Steve and tightening his grip on his hand. They raced down a path that had clearly been made by something much larger than them. The sound of rustling met their ears and Steve didn’t dare turn around out of fear but Tony couldn’t leave well enough alone.

He turned for a second and instantly turned back. Speeding up, he pulled Steve after him with a panicked look in his eye.

“Oh my god!” he shouted, breathing labored as his grip tightened almost painfully. “Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I said ‘run’!” Steve shouted, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He noticed more markings alone the trees and catalogued them as quickly as he could, considering he was running for his life.

Orange and black stripes flashed in the corner of his eye and his heart damn near beat out of his chest. Thick paws padded heavily along the forest floor, moving knowingly across the uneven terrain. Clearly, Steve and Tony had invaded its home.

He slammed into Tony’s back as he slid sideways and shot through a thin space between two trees. Steve stumbled for a second as he heard a deafening crack as the two trees exploded into splinters. Tony let out a steady stream of curses, holding tight to Steve’s hand as he cut a path through the trees.

There was a felled tree up ahead and a large red marking on the tree beside it. Steve thanked whatever deity was responsible.

Curving sharply to the left, he dragged Tony along. “Come on! This way!”

They raced around the felled tree as Tony shouted, “We could’ve just gone over!”

Just as the tiger leapt over the tree and got ensnared in a net of vines. Tony slid to a stop, tumbling into Steve as the tiger struggled, roaring and kicking out at the sturdy vines. Eyes wide, Steve watched, frozen as he took in the size of it. About four feet tall and thirteen feet long, Steve was at a loss as to how they’d managed to outrun it for even a second. He also knew those vines wouldn’t hold it for very long.

Scanning the forest, he noted that they were well off the path they’d been travelling. To the right of them, an uncertain path through a forest darkening with the oncoming night and tightly grown nest of trees. To the left, a fairly calm river with high cliff faces and rocks that would allow humans to climb. It seemed to be the safer bet.

“Come on,” he said, tugging Tony towards the river.

They trudged through it, water soaking Steve’s pant legs, boots and socks. It wasn’t pleasant. Nor was the feel of fish rubbing along his legs as he moved but it was better than being ripped to shreds. The water rose to waist level as they walked, the chilling temperature offset only by the sunlight beaming down on them from above. They made it through and climbed over the bank, unable to resist glancing back at the forest for any sign of their new friend.

Once on dry land, Steve realized this was what the symbols had been leading them towards. There was a small enclave nearby, seemingly solid rock from the other side and much too small for their predator to slip through. Someone had made this trek many times. Steve slid through and waited for Tony who had a harder time of it with his broader build.

When he turned, Steve’s mouth fell open.

This was the largest cave Steve had seen since arriving on the island. It was _huge!_ Easily the size of a two-story home with glittering walls, glinting every so often due to the reflection of the crystal blue water before them. There was a small waterfall inside, quietly babbling as it flowed into a small pool, large enough for six grown men. The ground was soft grass leading up to the small pool where there was a stone bank.

There was a small exit at the other end, clearly leading to the forest. It was no wonder the island’s inhabitants had taken such care to protect this place centuries ago. There were small trees and bushes visible by the exit, bearing small fruits and berries. The water was clean and the temperature cooler inside with the stone and lack of sunlight bearing down upon them.

Tony moved forward, his eyes wide. “This place is… amazing,” he breathed. “How did you find it?”

Steve warmed with pride. “I read about those markings in the books you made fun of me for,” he teased. Tony shook his head fondly, warming Steve even further as he turned back to look out at the water.

“Well, we still have a ways to go before we turn in for the day, but we’ll definitely be camping out here.” He shook his head in amazement, resting his hands on his waist. “I can’t believe this wasn’t on the map.”

“Seems pretty well hidden,” Steve remarked, starting towards the small exit at the other end. “Come on.”

+

The walk was calmer than Tony expected. Thankfully, running from wild animals hadn’t been a common occurrence in his past adventures. It certainly wasn’t an experience he longed to repeat but it got his blood pumping, that’s a for sure.

It was this that made him aware of the fact that Steve was quietly shivering. He’d looked to him in concern, to make sure he was okay after all the stress of fleeing for their lives. At first, the shaking had been a gradual thing. He’d shiver, rub his arms for warmth and trudge on. Over time, Tony noticed it getting worse: the shivering non-stop and Steve’s teeth had begun to chatter. Tony had let him go on ahead for a while, watching his white button down stick to his slim waist and stopping every dirty thought that threatened to invade.

The sun had disappeared behind the mountains as night quickly approached. The air was certainly chillier and while it hadn’t bothered Tony that much, it was clearly having an effect on Steve. A potentially deadly one if Tony wasn’t careful.

He’d wanted to cover more ground today and he’d been hopeful they’d reach their destination in a few hours but, he came to a stop.

“Rogers,” he called out.

Steve continued on, his arms crossed tight across his chest as he hunched down. Tony didn’t understand it: from where he stood, every step looked like torture for Steve. His teeth chattered, his feet unsteady as he resolutely continued down the path. Tony felt an odd sense of shame set in as he watched. He should have been paying closer attention because Steve was in terrible shape at the moment.

He caught up to the blond easily, touching his shuddering shoulders. Steve turned to him, his face pale and slightly dazed. Heart in his throat, Tony’s voice softened. “Steve, come on. Let’s get you some place warm, alright?” Steve blinked, staring up at him blankly, blue eyes wide and unseeing. Tony’s stomach twisted into knots as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s thin shoulders. “Come on. We can try again tomorrow.”

Steve resisted for a minute, planting his feet but the more Tony rubbed his arms for warmth, the more Steve started to give in and let himself be led back. They had about an hour’s walk back to the cave they’d found. Tony took Steve’s pack on his shoulders as they walked. Steve was tiring rapidly, his shoulders sloping down as he moved wordlessly.

They were about half an hour from camp when Steve collapsed. Knees dug into the dirt as he dropped wordlessly. Rushing forward, Tony dropped their packs and cupped Steve’s face softly. “Hey, hey, come on, string bean. Just a little bit further, don’t give up on me now.”

Steve’s eyes were closed, his lips blue as his head lolled to the side. Cursing, Tony pressed his cheek to Steve’s, trying to think. He was icy cold to the touch, the feel of it filling Tony with dread.

“Come on, come on, think. Think, you idiot.” His fingers slid into Steve’s silky blond hair as he ran through their very limited options.

Finally, he took both packs and put them on Steve’s shoulders. Then he carefully maneuvered Steve onto his back, holding tight to his arms. He felt the slow steady beat of Steve’s heart as he moved, rubbing Steve’s forearms as he went. It was a little more difficult to carry Steve this time: the deadweight heavier than Steve wide awake and recounting everything he saw in the trees.

The walk was a lot less pleasant without Steve keeping him company. The sounds eerier, the repetitiveness tedious and the wonder of it lost. He was lonely; his mind filled with thoughts of what it would be like if he had to spend the rest of this trip alone.

 _You better be okay_ , he thought, marching forward resolutely. As soon as Steve woke up, they were going to have a long talk about when to say “when”. For now, he pushed his worries down and focused on getting back to the cave as soon as they could.

The cave had just come into view when Steve stirred briefly. His chilled lips brushed the shell of Tony’s ear, sending shivering down his spine. “Slowing you down,” he murmured, the words a cutting through Tony’s chest like a blade.

He held tight to one of Steve’s wrists and felt him tighten his grip around Tony’s neck before he fell still once more.

When Tony entered the cave, he set Steve down as carefully as he could and pulled the packs to him. The bedrolls were rather thick, as thick as possible without being too cumbersome to carry. He looked from the bundle in his arms to Steve’s still form and sighed. Steve’s shirt stuck to him, still rather damp and it was easy to make out the rise and fall of his shallow breathing.

Tony quickly ran through everything he knew about treating hypothermia. _We need a heat source. This place looks large enough to house a fire, with enough ventilation through the two exits and the opening above._ Tony pulled his shirt over his head and draped it over Steve while he hurried to collect some firewood. He gathered some large, leafy branches for extra camouflage over the stone entrance when he returned. Setting the wood down, he quickly grabbed the flint from his pack and started the fire, blowing on it to get it going.

Looking to Steve, he ran through the next steps. _Those wet clothes aren’t going to help_ , he though with a flush. Reaching out hesitantly, he pulled his shirt down and started unbuttoning Steve’s. He was wearing an undershirt underneath and it was still startling to see just how small Steve truly was. _I could fit both of my hands around his waist_ , he thought with a rush of heat, shoving the thought down as he reached for Steve’s trousers.

Combining their bed rolls, Tony bundled Steve in the covers, his heart in his throat.

Then he watched. And waited.

There was no visible change: Steve didn’t wake with a gasp or a loud coughing fit. He didn’t miraculously open his eyes and graciously thank Tony for bringing him back safely. Instead, he continued to lie there, his face slack and much too still for Tony’s tastes.

Sighing, Tony returned to the fire, stoking it carefully as it grew.

How could he have been so stupid?

When they’d met, he’d discerned quite a few things about Steve: he was small, eager and stubborn as all get out. Tony should have figured he would do anything to avoid appearing weak in Tony’s eyes. And it wasn’t as though Tony didn’t understand that need. He’d found himself trudging along beside Rhodey and Pepper a few times, his heart beating painfully fast in his chest. He’d always refused to ask them to stop or even slow down. He knew very well how it felt to feel like a burden and to be driven with the desperate need to prove himself.

Of course Steve had been determined not to slow Tony down. Tony had made it clear how important this trip was to him several times. Hell, not that long before that business with the tiger, Tony had been telling Steve that this trip was so important, he’d come without Rhodes. He’d been in such a hurry to map the island, to rule out the dead ends; he’d talked Steve’s ear off about how much research he’d put into this.

He only wished he’d made it clear how important Steve was to him. The diadem was a longshot if there ever was one and if this is what it took – if letting Steve push himself this hard was what it took, Tony didn’t want to find it.

Cursing, he ran a tired hand over his face and stood up. The heat from the fire was getting to him. He’d slept on a cold cave floor without a bedroll before; he could do it again. Steve needed the bedclothes a lot more than he did. Moving towards the bedrolls, he reached out to touch Steve’s cheek. He was still chilled to the touch but he was shivering, at least. That was a good sign. However, he was still colder than Tony liked and he knew what might help.

Just as he knew what had kept him from doing it earlier.

Tony was attracted to Steve.

At some point, he had to acknowledge that. This scrawny, mouthy little bookworm had somehow garnered Tony’s affection. He was nothing like anyone Tony had ever met: more concerned with proving himself to Tony than anything else, it seemed. Almost as though he’d come for Tony and not the quest, itself. Which was intriguing because Tony had never met anyone that could match his passion for the thrill of adventure!

He was used to travelling alongside people that had seen it all before but Steve – all of this was new to him. He embraced every new sight with an amazement that stole Tony’s breath away. Filled to the brim with questions and observations and “I read once”s. So much that Tony started to care more how all of this looked to Steve rather than fill the silence with more of his own stories. This place held new meaning for him because Steve had made it new.

He was unlike anyone Tony had been attracted to in the past. Beautiful, leggy women of the arts were the usual patrons of his bed. They were the ones he was more likely to encounter at parties, hanging on his every word. And in turn, he was enamored with the stories they had to tell: the further they’d travelled, the more he stayed with them until the night was over and he could taste their words with heated kisses in borrowed rooms.

But Steve… Steve was beautiful in a way Tony didn’t quite understand. Fair Irish skin, so light in some places Tony found he could trace every one of his veins. Slight, his limbs long and tin but surprisingly graceful, when he forgot himself. Soft blond hair that had grown some since they’d been on this journey, long and sweeping in Steve’s eyes. And his eyes, a piercing blue so keen and engaging it both drew Tony in and filled him with doubt.

Steve admired Tony so sincerely that Tony had been certain he’d only let him down.

And he had, hadn’t he?

Clearing his throat, Tony sighed as he tried to muster the courage to do what had to be done. He’d already removed his shirt so that only left his pants, sodden socks and boots. He set them aside, nearing the fire to dry. Sliding in carefully, Tony draped himself a little ways behind Steve’s back. Swallowing, he took in the buttery soft skin of Steve’s back, pale and smooth, the orange glow of the fire providing light.

Heart beating fast in his chest, Tony reached out and gently pulled Steve to his chest. Damp hair pressed against his nose as he wrapped Steve tightly in his arms. He was cool to the touch, his skin clammy as Tony covered his arms with his own, twining their legs together. His soft cock pressed along the swell of Steve’s bottom, his stomach tightening in response. Steve’s soft cock rest on Tony’s thigh, his back cool against Tony’s chest.

Nosing into Steve’s shoulder, Tony held him tight and clenched his eyes shut. Willing the guilt to keep long enough for him to sleep.

+

Tony awoke to the sound of soft breathing.

Steve was warm to the touch, even sweating a little in Tony’s arms as he softly snored. It lifted the cold shroud over Tony’s heart, relief winning out over the stark fear he’d taken to bed. Once he released what woke him, a new fear gripped him.

Tony was painfully hard and pressed tight against Steve’s backside. The swell of his cock had slid between the ample globes of Steve’s ass and he stiffened, his breathing come out fast and panicked. Steve was fast asleep; he most likely hadn’t noticed. Especially seeing as he was still resting and not trying to get as far away from Tony as humanly possible.

Pulling back as carefully as he could, Tony attempted to detach himself slowly when Steve’s hand clamped down on his wrist, breath hitching as he pushed back, chasing the warmth. Freezing, Tony felt his heart pound in his chest as Steve settled. His breathing evened out, hips pushing back to rest against Tony’s. Heat pooled in Tony’s center, the velvety soft skin of Steve’s cock brushing against his thigh as he slept.

 _Christ_ , Tony cursed, his head falling back against the soft cushion of the bedroll. He wondered if this was a punishment for his sins in a past life. His cock remained hard, pulsing needfully against his stomach and nestled tight against Steve’s back. He tried to will it away, to think of how Jarvis would scold him or his past experience with Namor’s overly friendly kraken. Nothing helped. The more he lay here, the more he embraced Steve’s warmth, the soft feel of his skin beneath his own. The more he thought of several other things they could be doing here, bare and pressed against each other. Several other things that would be a hell of a lot more interesting than resting.

As smoothly as he could, he reached over for his discarded shirt, now dry and warm from the fire that died out during the night. He balled it up and quickly slid it between his arm and Steve’s, heart in his throat as Steve took hold of it and Tony managed to roll away carefully.

Standing, he watched Steve nose into the bedroll and sigh, hugging the shirt tighter to his chest. The sight brought a confusing warmth to Tony’s chest before he grabbed his trousers and boots and left the cave. Once outside, he took a few deep breaths and tried once more to calm his body. The longer he stood there, the more he kept thinking back to the warmth of Steve’s body, the feel his stomach softly rising and falling beneath his arm., the downy soft hair brushing gently against Tony’s skin. The swell of his ass, the way he’d rolled his hips into Tony’s unconsciously.

The guilt didn’t alleviate his arousal and eventually, he gave in. He didn’t venture far, going into the deep trees a few yards from the entrance before taking hold of himself. He tried to think of the last woman he’d slept with: a blonde trapeze artist from Spokane. She’d remember her trip to Moscow in such detail that Tony had come wiser than he’d been beforehand. She’d had legs for days and she’d been so flexible that he’d bent her in half with minimal difficulty.

He tried desperately to think of Anichka but the first twist of his wrist reminded him of Steve’s clever fingers wrapped around a pencil. The soft indent in his lip as he pressed the tip there before pressing it back to paper. Groaning lowly, Tony’s hand tightened around his cock as his mind drifted to Steve’s lips.  Plump and full, a soft pink that reddened with exertion. Tony could only imagine what they’d feel like underneath his own and, even better, how they’d feel wrapped around his cock.

Powerless, Tony fell back against the tree and stroked himself faster, the fire in his belly burning hotter, rushing through him as he succumbed and let his mind run free. Imagining the knowing look in Steve’s eye as he swallowed Tony down, that mouth sucking hot and wet, greedily around his length. He’d be a smug little prick about it; Tony just knew it. Despite his better judgment, he worshipped the ground Tony walked on. He’d be so eager, so desperate to do a good job. Breath hitching, precome welled up from the tip and Tony quickly gathered it, slicking his grip as he pumped his cock desperately. He wasn’t going to last long.

Tony wasn’t unreasonably prideful about his size, but he knew he was rather large. His thumb swiped over the head, the nail dipping into the slit just once as he imagined Steve’s mouth stretching prettily around his length, his lips swollen and slick. And beautifully bruised; Steve would dedicate himself to the task, the way he had everything else on this trip. He’d suck Tony covetously, almost stubbornly, his hands on Tony’s hips as he took him down to the hilt.

_Or maybe just the tip._

Steve was so new to everything, a seemed a little new to people in general. It was possible he was a virgin. _I would be his first_ , he thought, his cock pulsing hard and spilling in thick, white ropes over his hand and the grass below. Biting down a curse, he milked his release, vision swimming as his knees weakened. Finally, he fell back against the tree, panting as he opened his eyes to the dim sky above.

It was rather early, the sun still rising. He caught his breath, staring at his sticky hand with a grimace. He pulled his pants up and trudged back to the cave, sliding his tongue over his hand as he went. It had been quite some time since he’d been that pent up. He couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, that he’d come that intensely.

When he returned, Steve was sitting up in his bedroll, his arms draped around his knees. He looked up when Tony entered, a hesitant smile on his face and Tony felt everything at once. Shameful guilt, stark relief, worry and stubborn affection. He moved forward, wringing his hands together as Steve eyed him cautiously.

Then he took in Tony’s bare chest and that familiar dusting of pink spread across his nose. “Hi,” he greeted shyly.

“Hi.” Tony ducked down in front of him. “How are you feeling?”

Steve shrugged. “Embarrassed,” he answered honestly, running a hand over his head. “But… okay, I think.”

His eyes cut to the fire, the pile of his haphazardly strewn clothes from yesterday. The blush deepened, his eyes unreadably as they settled on Tony’s. “Thank you. For what you did.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Tony averted his gaze. “Don’t thank me.” _Please don’t._ He eyed Steve firmly. “You needed help. I helped.”

“I should have stopped sooner,” he spat. “I was miserable but I’d already slowed you down once that day and I just--"

“None of that.” When Steve started to interject, his tone hardened. “You didn’t slow me down. I like having you here.” The corner of his mouth turned up. “You’re a good assistant.”

Steve shook his head bashfully, giving a sheepish smile. “I’m not.”

“You are. I would have been tiger food without you.” He searched for something to say. Anything to wipe of that despondent look on Steve’s face. “Hey, everyone brings something to the table., You… temper my less than brilliant ideas. And you know a hell of a lot more about the people that used to live here.”

Steve nodded, chewing on his lip for a moment. Finally, he cleared his throat and confessed, “I lied to you before.” His eyes were hesitant, clearly expecting some sort of admonishment. “Bucky didn’t put my name in. I did. I lied because I thought, if you knew the truth you’d… I don’t know, feel sorry for me.”

“Why?” The confession was more surprising than it should have been, in retrospect. Steve knew more about Tony’s articles than he did. Come to think of it, the more Steve talked about Bucky, the less likely it seemed that Bucky would even subscribe to the magazine.

“I know what I look like, Tony,” Steve replied softly. “Bucky used to say a strong wind could blow me over. Most people look at me and they don’t ask why I wasn’t drafted. They don’t have to. I know I’m not the kind of person you had in mind when you put that ad out. I thought… if I could be great at something, if I knew a lot about the history or the plants or _whatever_ , you’d keep me.”

Tony’s chest tightened, his mouth falling open as Steve pushed the covers back with a sigh. His chest rose and fell softly, pink from the warmth the bedrolls provided. Struck with the urge to reach out, Tony’s hands tightened into fists and he searched for something safe to say. “What did Bucky think about the contest?”

Steve looked to him hesitantly, his eyes bright. “He doesn’t know. There’s no way he would’ve let me go. It’s bad enough he can’t stop me walking home from work at night but this… he would’ve locked me in our apartment.”

Gazing at Steve softly, Tony certainly understood the urge. Even watching Steve grumble and stretch out, clearly faring better than he had last night, Tony wanted to bundle him up in the bedclothes and keep him there.

“All this aside, I’m glad I’m here with you,” Steve said suddenly, averting his gaze to his knees. “I would have never gotten to see the things I’ve seen here without you.”

Tony’s voice was soft, “I’m glad you’re here, too.” At Steve’s skepticism, he insisted. “you take the time to take everything in. You tell me facts about things I never thought I’d find interesting and, you _somehow_ make them interesting. Somewhere along the line, I’d forgotten how beautiful all this is but, seeing it with you… it’s almost like seeing everything again for the first time.”

Steve’s eyes widened in wonder as Tony felt his heart beat fast in his chest. Breath catching, he held Steve’s gaze for as long as he could stand before breaking. Clearing his throat, he stood one more. “Now, we’re going to have breakfast and take it easy for a day. I could use the rest.”

Nodding, Steve started to follow after Tony before stilling, clutching the bedclothes to his chest. Tony hid a laugh and handed over his dry clothes. Steve touched his wrist, his soft fingers making Tony think back to his prior moment of weakness.

“You undressed me.” It wasn’t a question yet Tony nodded jerkily in response.

“You were freezing cold. Body heat helped warm you up faster,” he mumbled. Steve nodded but didn’t release Tony’s wrist.

“You undressed me and held me all night?” he asked slowly and Tony wanted to disappear from the earth.

“It was nothing. I would’ve done it for anyone.”

Steve nodded once more, finally releasing Tony’s wrist. If Tony didn’t know better, he could have sworn he heard Steve mutter, “Can’t believe I missed that.”

+

Tony was staring at him.

He was messing around with some sort of gear and not so subtly watching Steve where he leaned against the wall, a book in hand. Steve refused to give any sign that he’d noticed but, internally, he was a mess of jumbled, barely explored emotions and insecurities.

He’d been so adamant about not being a burden to Tony throughout the rest of this journey and he’d stubborned his way into being more of a burden than ever before.

He had very, very vague recollections of what happened last night. He remembered the cold chilling his bones. He remembered finding it more and more difficult to walk. He remembered going in and out of consciousness. He barely remembered Tony calling it quits and starting back towards the cave. He had a few flashes of hanging onto Tony as he carried him on his back. Then everything went blank.

Worst of all, he had little to no recollection of Tony climbing into the bedroll naked and wrapping his arms around Steve. Though, he vaguely remembered waking for a few minutes in the middle of the night and feeling warm and safer than he’d ever felt before, and then falling asleep once more.

Steve desperately wished he’d been awake for it. He remembered that morning he’d come across Tony washing up in the river. The strong lines of his abs, his toned thighs and thick biceps. Just the thought of them wrapped around Steve made him feel overly warm and the fact that he’d been naked at the time left him a little dizzy.

Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t have an embarrassingly big crush on Tony. Even before the papers ran a glossy photo of the adventurer, Steve had been utterly enamored with him. Tony was everything Steve could never be: he was brave, charismatic and daring. Bucking traditional values, Tony spent his days traversing the globe rather than sitting at a desk job waiting to die. On top of that, he was _gorgeous_. Tall, strong, ruggedly handsome with a smile that made Steve feel like anything could happen.

Steve knew better than to hope. Tony’s willingness to curl up to him had been purely an attempt to guarantee Steve’s survival. As much as Steve had been uncertain in the beginning, Tony was a kind man. He was just trying to protect Steve and, he’d done whatever was necessary to do so. Even knowing that, Steve couldn’t help but find himself caught up imagining what it would be like to curl up to Tony for another reason.

He wondered how those arms would feel wrapped around his back, holding him close as they rocked against each other. How it would feel to have Tony’s cock thick and hard, Tony’s hushed breaths in his ear. Tony was rather large; Steve didn’t have a lot of experience in this area but he knew enough to know Tony was well above average. Steve remembered his length, thick and curving to the eft, soft and bobbing between his thighs as he washed up in the river. Steve wondered how it would feel in his mouth, heavy on his tongue. Imagined the sounds Tony would make as Steve swallowed him down.

“And I’m staring at you,” Tony murmured, drawing Steve out of his thoughts. He looked to Tony, heart beating fast in his chest. Tony’s eyes were wide and concerned. “It’s just, you look a little flushed and I’m worried you might have a cold.”

Steve winced, covering his face. His cheeks were warm to the touch. “I’m fine. I’m just… overwarm.”

Frowning, Tony moved in closer. Steve could smell a smoky, woody scent. Leaning in closer, his eyes widened as Tony reached out and touched his cheek gently. His brow furrowed in concern as he murmured, “You feel warm. You should get back under the covers.”

Steve shivered at the husky sound of his voice, his eyes a little dazed. “I’m fine.” At Tony’s doubtful expression, he insisted. “Really. I’m just a little warm. More layers would only make it worse,” he added with a smile.

After some time, Tony nodded. He averted his eyes momentarily before looking Steve in the eye once more. “We need to talk about last night.”

Steve froze, his heart ticking up as Tony sat before him, his arms crossed over his knees. “I shouldn’t have made you feel like you couldn’t tell me when you needed help.” His eyes widened in pain and guilt.

Steve felt truly awful. He reached out to touch Tony’s wrist lightly. “You didn’t. Honest, you didn’t. You did your best to make me feel welcome here.” At Tony’s slight shake of the head, he added, “Maybe not at first but, over time, it was clear you didn’t want me to push myself too hard. And I get that. I do, but I just… I’ve always been the little guy, Tony. My entire life, I’ve missed out on nearly everything because I was too sick or too weak to go.”

Tony nodded, his eyes guarded. “I get that.”

“But this trip… it was supposed to be _mine_ ,” he explained, his voice rough. “Nothing, nobody was going to hold me back. Not even me.” His eyes burned. “This isn’t the first time someone’s looked at me and defined my limits before I could. I get why you’d do that: to you, I’m just a guy that’s in way over my head. But I can do this. I know I can.”

Tony held his gaze, clearly hesitant. And maybe before, Steve would’ve bet it was just concern that he would later slow Tony down. But now, Steve started to wonder if it was more concern for Steve. That maybe Tony was having this talk not because he’d been forced to cut their journey short yesterday, but because he cared.

Tony sighed and nodded to himself. “I know what it’s like to work so hard proving someone else wrong and hurt yourself in the process. I don’t want to see that happen to you.” He took a deep breath, meeting Steve’s eyes with a fierce determination. “But I’m not going to stop you. You know yourself better than I do. If you want to go, we’ll go. Whenever you’re ready.”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, taking in the certainty on Tony’s face. His hand tightened around Tony’s wrist as a smile broke out across his face and warmth bloomed in his chest. Tony returned it, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did. This right here, the two of them in this dimly lit cave, the sounds of the fire crackling and the quiet babbling of the water fall… Steve almost felt like he was standing on the edge of that cliff side once more.

But this time, if he fell, he’d have a safe place to fall.

Licking his lips, he drew Tony’s attention. His eyes narrowed, lashes fanning out over his cheeks as he studied Steve’s mouth before returning to his eyes. Steve’s heart skipped a beat, his free hand nervously clutching the book in hand.

As if startled, Tony reared back and stood up with a nervous laugh. “Well, it’s time for lunch. I’ll go… round up what’s in my pack. Excuse me.” He slid away awkwardly, a frown on Steve’s face as he watched.

He returned to his book, his stomach in knots.

+

After dinner, Steve lay on his back, his head turned towards the pool.

Tony kneeled on the bank as he wrung his shirt out in the pool. His biceps curled and tensed as he focused on the task at hand. Steve’s stomach tightened with interest as he watched Tony’s pecs shift, his nipples a soft brown, hardened with the slight chill. Steve watched as he laid the shirt out on the bank and strode closer to the bedrolls. With him turned away, Steve was able to make out the strong muscles in his back shifting as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down.

Steve’s breath caught and he turned his head towards the rafters, lest he be tempted to watch as Tony stepped out of his trousers and stood bare before him. After their night together, Steve slid on a pair of briefs as soon as he got a chance but it seemed Tony never wore undergarments. It was probably easier that way. For Tony, anyway.

Steve’s eyes drifted to the side, powerless to resist. Swallowing nervously, he watched Tony’s ass flex as he bent over and tossed his trousers to the side. His thighs tensed, tendrils of water flowing down his chest as he moved. Steve could only imagine how it would feel beneath his tongue, the solid warmth of his chest against Steve’s. The strength in Tony’s arms, how easily he could hold Steve down, pull him tight against him for his pleasure.

Steve’s cock hardened beneath the bedclothes, face flushed with stubborn arousal and embarrassment as Tony climbed in under his own bedroll and turned over onto his back.

He turned towards Steve, his eyes wide and curious. “You sure you’re okay?”

Steve nodded eagerly and Tony sighed, closing his eyes. “Okay, because we’ve got a busy day tomorrow. If you’re up for it,” he added quietly.

Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing his body to relax.

+

Tony woke before Steve most days now.

He also woke up hard most days now.

Cursing himself, he slid out of his bedroll as quietly as he could and headed back to his quiet alcove in the forest. The moment he closed his eyes, he could see Steve’s flushed face, his red lips, bitten and bruised. Gripping himself loosely, he stroked himself from root to tip, gathering precome in seconds.

It was getting harder to behave normally around Steve now. Every little thing he did set Tony off: the way he chewed on the ends of his pencils, the way his fingers curved and moved dexterously over the pages of his books, the way he ran a tired hand through his hair when he was invested in a story and left the blond locks tousled and unkempt. It made Tony wonder what Steve’s mouth, what his hands would feel like on his body. What his hair would look like if Tony got him on his back and took Steve into his mouth.

A part of Tony wondered if this was pure masochism. He couldn’t have Steve so, naturally, Steve was the person he wanted more than anything. It didn’t surprise him; he’d done worse to himself. But, the more he resisted, the more he fell and the more he’d started to read more into the little changes in their interactions.

Steve teased him just as much as before but, when Tony teased him back, he blushed and stumbled over his responses. His thank yous were overladen with a subtext Tony didn’t quite understand, his voice lower and husker than Tony knew how to handle. If Tony came anywhere close to touching him, Steve shivered and blushed before apologizing profusely.

At first, Tony thought it was just awkwardness over having been held all night by a naked man. Tony could understand why someone might be a little uncomfortable with that. Rhodes had taken it in stride but Virgil had made a real stink about it that night in Moscow. Maybe Steve was just trying to move past it without making a big deal about it.

Tony resolved to touch him less. When he handed him their shared dinner, he made sure not to brush Steve’s fingers. He made sure not to bathe inside, staying outside by the river where Steve couldn’t see him. He woke before Steve and got dressed in the dim light, off towards the exit where Steve wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon him. For a while, it seemed to help. Steve was surer when he spoke to Tony and offered up more tidbits from the books he read.

Keeping his distance seemed to make everything easier. For Steve.

Tony’s masochistic cock appeared hell-bent on making his life difficult. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up for a solid week with his cock engorged and leaking wetly across his stomach. Every morning, he awoke with sheets stained with dried precome and every morning, he slid out as carefully as he could and made his way to his little section of forest. It was embarrassing but it was better than just lying there and trying to will it away.

Now, he bucked into his hand needfully, stifling his moans with his hand as the heat built within him. Clenching his eyes shut, his head fell back against the tree as he pictured his cock sliding along the length of Steve’s clever tongue. Envisioning the challenging look in his eye as he suckled softly on the head and took Tony further inside.

God, he thought Steve to be such a quiet and polite man but he could be quite the competitive prick when he wanted to be. He’d push himself just that bit further, taking Tony to the hilt just to prove that he could. He’d make a point of bringing Tony off as quickly as possible just to be a smug little punk about it later.

“Christ,” he breathed, his cock pulsing hard in his hand before he spilled over his fingers. Swallowing choked little moans, he milked himself quickly before sighing in relief. He breathed in the morning air, leaning against the tree as he came down.

He just had to make it to the end of this trip. They had two more paths to explore and, if they didn’t find the diadem, they didn’t find it. Tony had known it was a longshot but he had to be able to say he’d tried. The effort wouldn’t be quite the same as a victory, but he would make do.

 

 

When he returned to the cave, he found Steve standing beneath the water fall. Bare, the water running over his head as it fell back, his fingers carding through his hair with a gentle sigh. Tony’s breath caught, powerless to follow the rivulets of water trailing down his slight shoulders and chest. Disappearing between his thighs, pink and flush from the slight chill of the water. It didn’t seem to bother Steve as he turned, his cock bobbing lightly between his legs as he ran his hands over his body.

Tony’s mouth went dry and he forced himself to avert his eyes, his body flush with arousal. He’d just gotten off but his cock gave an interested twitch regardless, warmth pooling in his belly. He took a few deep breaths and moved over to his pack, taking as long as humanly possible to take out their breakfast. After some time, he heard a couple of splashes and wet feet padding over the stone.

“I thought the water would be really cold, but it’s not,” Steve said, brushing his wet hair back from his forehead.

When Tony looked to him, his stomach tightened almost painfully. Steve was beautiful dry. Wet, he was truly a sight to behold. With his hair slicked back, his eyes stood out in stark contrast, bright blue and alert. Cheeks flushed, lips slick and red and making Tony’s half hard cock pulse with need. Water trickled down his hair and into the soft, barely perceptible chest hair. It cut a trail, leading downward.

Tony nearly followed it before he swallowed, cutting his eyes to Steve’s face as he turned and started pulling out a fresh pair of trousers for the day. In profile, it was even more apparent just how small Steve was. His thighs were lean, his legs long and ending in a trim waist. The curve of his spine appeared delicate, his neck graceful and long. His biceps were small, stronger than Tony expected as he reached out with clever fingers to gather his shirt and start pulling it on.

There was something about Steve, some phenomenon Tony couldn’t name that ensnared him every time. Whether it was simply getting to know him or the usual grace he held, Tony was exactly sure. But he knew he’d better stop staring like an idiot so, he returned to laying out their breakfast.

Once dressed, Steve sat down beside Tony and grabbed a handful of berries. Perhaps this hadn’t been the best meal to set out today. It was near torture watching Steve bite into the red berry, juice trailing down his fingers and staining his lips a vibrant red. Tony looked on helplessly as blond lashes fanned out over his cheeks and he let out a small moan that left Tony’s eyes hooded and his cock painfully hard.

“The sun!” he shouted, earning a startled glance. Clearing his throat, Tony averted his eyes to his own gathering of fruit. “That’s why the water wasn’t cold, I mean. There’s enough light streaming in at the top of the falls for it to warm the water.”

Steve nodded, accepting the answer without question. “These berries are amazing, by the way. Where have you been hiding them?” he asked with a faux glare.

“They’re not really a filling breakfast with a long day of walking ahead of us., I figure, since today’s path is mostly downhill, we’ll be okay to spread the food out on the journey.”

“This is the last one?” Steve asked. If Tony didn’t know better, he’d say Steve almost sounded disappointed.

“Not quite,” Tony replied. “There’s two more of the front running paths to check out. If we still don’t find it, there’s unmapped territory but I wouldn’t risk it. I want to find the diadem but, not that badly.”

He didn’t add that he’d intended to check those out before they’d arrived on the island, before he’d ever met Steve. He didn’t want Steve thinking he was the reason Tony had decided to be more cautious. It wasn’t just a matter of Steve’s safety. It was simply that Tony had found the risk of dying in a cavernous pit a little less desirable the longer he’d been here.

Steve focused on his breakfast, his voice hesitant. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing if we didn’t find it, right?”

“You know my stories better than I do,” Tony said fondly, earning a small smile. “You know they don’t all end happily.”

“I can’t help but wonder if… we would have found it the day I…” he trailed off.

After what happened that night, Tony decided not to try that pathway again. It was only one of many. He doubted it was any more likely than the other three they’d tried since. But, Steve was probably beating himself up. Tony should have known that.

“I doubt it,” Tony replied breezily. “It was one of the newer mapped trails. If anything, it’s less likely to be that one.”

Steve didn’t appear comforted, chewing on a berry for a moment before he spoke. “If you don’t mind… I’d like to see? If it’s not, it’s not, but at least I won’t have to wonder if not finding it was my fault.” He looked Tony in the eye and Tony saw how serious he was. Upon seeing the stubborn twist of Tony’s mouth, he sighed. “Okay, we can try another one.”

Tony relaxed somewhat, unsure of the tightness in his chest. “It’s rather uphill on the way back.”

“That’s fine.”

“I might have to carry you,” he added, a nervous quelling in his stomach. He wasn’t opposed. He was very much not… and that was the problem.

“That’s fine,” Steve said. “I’ll ask if I need it. I’ll be good, I swear,” he offered with a rasp that derailed Tony’s entire trail of thought.

This was a bad idea.

Naturally, Tony agreed.

+

They made good time today.

They’d stopped a few times for water and to share some of the bread and cheese Tony brought along. It was a cooler day than the past few. Whether that was due to the season or some deity was smiling down on them, Tony didn’t know. But he was thankful for it.

They didn’t find the diadem on this pathway. It ended in a stark fall off a cliff side. Tony’s disappointment was tempered by the story he drew out of Steve on the way. Some tale about his first time trying to homemade bread and the explosion that ensued. They trudged back towards camp in higher spirits than they’d left with and Tony didn’t think too hard about why that was.

Now, Steve shielded his eyes from the sun as he trudged alongside Tony, moving uphill.

“Do you ever think you’ll retire?”

“Is this your subtle way of calling me old?” Tony teased and Steve rolled his eyes. It warmed Tony’s heart as he remembered when Steve used to respond to all of his teasing with flustered embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t be subtle if I was.” He took another bite of bread and continued. “You look at a lot of this stuff like it’s yet another rainforest or yet _another_ waterfall. Like you’ve seen it all before.”

Shrugging, Tony focused on the path ahead. “I have. No two are alike, I’ll give you that. But, they’re incredibly similar. The last time I found myself truly amazed by something I’ve seen…” he thought for a moment, his mind filled with the image of Steve’s thin torso, his thin arms stretched above his head beneath the cascading water. Clearing his throat, he refocused. “It was seeing Aurora Borealis.”

Steve gazed at him in wonder, mouth falling open. “Really?”

“Really,” Tony replied with a smile. “It was _beautiful_. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever see.”

“Thought?”

Clearing his throat once more, Tony averted his gaze. “I’ll take you to see it someday.”

Steve brightened instantly. “You will?”

“Well, I dragged you here on what’s proving to be a rather unsuccessful quest. I think I owe you one.”

As he looked up, Steve hid a smile. Biting his lip, he started to move closer to Tony when his eyes widened. “Tony, “he began as Tony moved towards him and the ground shifted beneath his feet.

With a shout, they found themselves crashing into a tangled heap, caught in a net and shooting into the air. Rocks clunked together, slapping into a thick tree base as they were hoisted about ten feet into the air. Steve’s head knocked into Tony’s as they bobbed in the air between two trees.

Panting, Steve pushed at the vines, his back pressed to Tony’s front. Every shift pushed his rather pert bottom against Tony’s crotch, the friction making it very hard for Tony to focus on a way out of this. Clearly, this wasn’t set by hunters. They were caught in a meshing of vines, not rope. This was also clearly meant for predators, judging by the placement and the familiar markings on the trees. He took a deep breath, fingers twined in the vines as he tried to focus. However, Steve made it rather difficult, continuing to push and writhes in the trap.

“Steve,” Tony tried as Steve rolled his hips back against Tony’s groin. Arousal coursed through Tony’s blood, his head clouded as Steve rocked once more. Biting down a low moan, he shoved past the indecent images filling his mind and gripped Steve’s hip. It earned a shudder that he’d definitely think about later but, for now, he rasped, “Not helping.”

“You want to stay here all day?” Steve asked, turning his head to look at Tony the best he could.

Cursing, Tony looked to the heavens, feeling rather betrayed. He’d been so thankful moments ago but clearly, fate had lulled him into a false sense of security before knocking him back down. “There’s a knife strapped to my leg.”

“Great! Get it,” Steve cheered, unable to see the wince Tony hid in his shoulder.

“I can’t reach it like this.” He let out a slow breath, regretting his next words. “You’re going to have to get it. I can’t exactly bend.”

Steve turned to him as best he could, studying him for a moment before nodding. “Right,” he muttered to himself quietly. He reached out in front and held the vines away with one hand as he bent at the waist. It pushed his bottom further into Tony’s body, grinding solidly against Tony’s half hard cock.

Tony held fast to the vines and willed his mind to drift elsewhere. Anywhere but focusing on the feel of Steve hot and pressed tight to his groin. Anything but imagining what it would feel like if he was as bare as he’d been earlier that day. What it would feel like to hold Steve tight to him again and slide his cock between the soft, supple flesh of his ass.

“Almost there,” Steve bit out, tugging on Tony’s pant leg and reaching for his ankle holster.

A few painful moments transpired, during which Steve cursed breathily, his hips rolling back against Tony’s and Tony considered making deals with a god he didn’t believe in. Anything if it meant getting out of this without embarrassing himself. Finally, Steve retrieved the knife with a victorious cheer and straightened.

He maneuvered himself carefully, stretching his arms above his head and cutting at the vine holding them up. Tony steadied him, his hands on Steve’s slim waist as he worked, his tongue poking out of his mouth.

Between one heartbeat and the next, they were tumbling to the ground. Tony landed rather roughly on his back with the breath knocked out of him. Steve fell face first into him, his elbow jammed into Tony’s sternum. He pushed himself with a soft moan, planting himself firmly over Tony’s hips.

Panting, his lips parted softly, red from exertion. Tony blinked up at him dazedly, watching the blond locks fall in his eyes as Steve gazed down at him with an amused grin.

“Sorry,” he rasped, petting Tony’s sore chest. He pushed back a little, sitting back as Tony’s cock twitched interestedly beneath him. “You okay?”

Tony clenched his eyes shut for a second, stomach twisting nervously before he nodded. “I’m fine, Blondie. Just fine.”

He looked past the halo of light behind Steve’s head, the soft look in his hooded blue eyes, his slight weight on top of him. Past the desperate urge to buck up and grind his cock solidly against Steve’s ass. To hold him there and take care of the heat pooling in his center.

“Get off me, will ya?” he asked, trying for teasing. Steve’s eyes widened in response and he nodded, climbing off.

Tony climbed to his feet carefully, moving to gather his pack. Steve reached for his own, scratching at his brow. He carefully avoided Tony’s eyes and Tony prayed he’d chalked Tony’s reaction up to adrenaline and not the bulge he must have felt pressed against him. They had a few more days of this trip and he hoped Steve didn’t spend them uncomfortable with Tony’s presence.

When they returned to the cave, Tony set his things down and mumbled an excuse. As he left the cave, Steve watched him wordlessly.

+

Steve wasn’t sure what possessed him to follow Tony.

He’d muttered something about going to gather more firewood but he’d moved so hastily that Steve was sure something was up. Tony had behaved strangely the entire walk back to camp. It left Steve wondering if he’d inadvertently given something away. If Tony had finally cottoned on to the adoration in Steve’s eyes or the way Steve kept putting himself in Tony’s space. If Steve had been paying closer attention to where they were headed, he would have noticed the trip wire in time to avoid it.

As he left the cave, he thought of the feel of Tony’s hands on his waist, his cheeks warming in response. Scanning the forest, he didn’t see any immediate sign of where Tony had run off to. They were surrounded by suitable trees for firewood. Steve very much doubted Tony would have gone far, if that was indeed why he’d left.

He moved through the forest slowly, listening intently. When he rounded the side of the cave, he heard hushed curses and skin slapping against skin. Stomach tightening in anticipation, Steve followed the sound, powerless to resist. A low shuddering groan met his ears, leaving behind a tight heat in his belly.

He came around a tree to see Tony up ahead, his pants around his ankles and a hand wrapped tight around his erect cock. His hips snapped forward roughly, eyes clenched shut as he bucked into his grip needfully, his lips parted in barely stifled moans. As Steve crept forward, Tony’s head fell back against the tree, stomach tightening with every twist of his wrist. He couldn’t have been at this for long, Steve had followed him a few moments after he’d left the cave.

Even so, he was close, needy little whines escaping as he stroked himself tightly. “Fuck,” he panted, swallowing thickly. Steve crept closer, standing in the clearing where Tony could easily see him if he dared to open his eyes. “Fuck, _Steve_ ,” he whined needfully, the words freezing Steve in place.

He must’ve misheard.

Right?

“Steve,” Tony panted, his breath hitching as he rocked his hips forward, thighs quivering.

Steve watched for a moment longer, drawn forward, his heart in his throat. “Tony,” he whispered, watching him stiffen in response as his eyes snapped open.

Blue eyes wide in surprise and then apprehension. He waited, panting softly as Steve moved in closer and stopped a few feet away. His heart beat fast in his chest, watching breathlessly as Tony licked his lips and considered him.

Between one heartbeat and the next, Tony hauled him forward, crushing their mouths together. Strong fingers slid through Steve’s hair, gripping gently and holding him close as Steve gasped and opened for him eagerly. Closing the space between them, he took Tony’s tongue. Clumsy and inexperienced as Tony tugged lightly on his hair and rose over him, letting go of his length and palming Steve’s throat possessively.

Shuddering, Steve took hold of Tony’s waist and pressed in, his erection jerking wetly between their stomachs. Steve was a little light headed, his cock hardening painfully fast. He felt overrun, his blood singing with every brush of Tony’s fingers over his skin, the aborted bucks of his hips.  He rolled his hips forward gracelessly, chasing the pleasure that shot through him with every meeting of their groins.

A wet clash of tongues and teeth, Tony’s breath loud in his ears as he cupped Steve’s face and cursed, “That fucking mouth.” He kissed Steve’s chin, panting against his cheek as a clever roll of Steve’s hips drew a rasping groan. “Driving me crazy,” he breathed, pulling away to look Steve in the eye.

So dark, the irises near black, Tony held his gaze as Steve licked his lips and slowly, deliberately rocked his hips forward. Tony bit down a groan, moving with him as he slid a hand down Steve’s back to guide him. They writhed together, breath hushed and quiet between them, eyes locked. Barely a tease for Steve, it was enough to make Tony jerk and dribble precome, messy and wet between them. He pulled Steve into his arms, his legs wrapping around Tony’s waist, heart beating fast in his chest.

Tony took his mouth once more, reaching for the fastening of Steve’s trousers. Once free, Tony took hold of him, his hands calloused and knowing. He stroked Steve in time with the rolling of his hips, swallowing his soft moan in a kiss. Steve’s mouth fell open, panting wetly against Tony’s mouth as he fucked into his tight grip. A clever twist of his wrist, his thumb sliding through the messy beads of precome and Steve saw stars, bucking forward.

“Good?” Tony asked, his free hand gripping Steve’s ass and holding him close. Steve nodded eagerly, flying high as Tony brought him closer to the edge. “Feel so good in my arms,” he murmured, making Steve shudder in pleasure.

Tony fell back hard against the tree, grinding his bare cock against Steve’s stomach as he stroked him tightly. Nosing into his throat, Steve took hold of Tony’s length, surprised at his own bravery. With Tony’s lips at his ear, he could make out every sound, every hushed curse and plea. It made Steve feel powerful to bring Tony to this state with a simple twist of his wrist. Tony was hot and heavy in hand, velvety smooth to the touch and growing slicker with every pump of his fist. Steve’s mouth watered, his stomach tightening as he imagined taking it into his mouth.

Tony was rather large; certainly larger than Steve. He was thick, the weight of it stoking the fire in Steve’s belly. What it would feel like on his tongue – or even better, inside of him., Steve’s thighs tightened around Tony’s waist as he let out a broken cry and came between them, bucking forward desperately.

“That’s it,” Tony encouraged, working him through it as Steve shook apart in his arms.

Steve panted wetly into his neck, taking the heady kisses as he came back to himself He stroked Tony with renewed vigor, listening to the steady stream of bitten off curses and endearments. “That fucking mouth. Drives me crazy.” His hips bucked, pushing into Steve’s grip roughly. “Keep thinking about it wrapped around my cock.”

Steve groaned, “Me too.” He sucked at Tony’s neck, pulling off to murmur, “It’s all I can think about since the first time I saw you naked.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked dazedly, gripping the back of Steve’s shirt.

“Wanted to know how it’d feel in my hands. In my mouth.” He pulled back, eyes hooded as he held Tony’s gaze. “Inside me.”

Gasping, Tony’s eyes snapped shut as he pulsed hard in Steve’s grip and spilled messily over his shirt. Arching, a few ropes of it hit Steve’s chin. He stroked Tony firmly, breathing calming as Tony’s head fell back against the tree with a sigh.

Finally, Steve pulled his hand off, eying the mess curiously. Bringing the edge of his hand to his mouth, he dashed his tongue out curiously. Tony’s cock gave a weak twitch at the sight. Steve could only imagine what he looked like: his swollen mouth, his pink tongue peeking out to lap at the release.

Laughing breathily, Tony cupped his cheek, his thumb swiping over some of the mess. “That’s not fair.”

Steve’s eyes lit up as he continued cleaning his hand. “I didn’t do anything.”

Tony leaned in and kissed his chin, pulling Steve’s hand away and taking his tongue. Groaning, Steve closed his eyes as they kissed, the bitter taste of come on his tongue. Tony straightened up, taking Steve’s weight easily. Steve smiled into the kiss, pulling back as Tony stroked his back and started towards the cave.

Once inside, he lay Steve down on his bedroll and crawled over him. He pulled off Steve’s stained shirts, his trousers and then his own in the process. Bare, Steve was a little self-conscious. The light from the fire didn’t hide very much from Tony’s gaze. He arched up, stretching out as Tony took him in.

Tony appeared to mistake Steve’s self-consciousness for apprehension. He sat back on his knees and offered a kind smile. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. I don’t want to pressure you., I just thought you’d be more comfortable sleeping this way.

Nodding eagerly, Steve felt a little braver with every minute spent beneath Tony’s gaze. He didn’t appear to find Steve’s body off-putting. On the contrary, his eyes ate up every inch of Steve’s body hungrily, as if plotting the path to victory.

It gave Steve the confidence to stretch out a leg and say, “I’d be more comfortable if you slept with me.”

Swallowing, Tony appeared a little uncertain as he asked, “Really?”

“It gets cold,” Steve offered by way of explanation. Tony wasn’t buying it but, judging by the smile, he appreciated the effort.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

He reached for his bedroll and combined with Steve’s. Lying behind him, he pulled Steve’s to his chest, his lips brushing the nape of Steve’s neck. Sighing, Steve felt Tony’s arms tighten around him, their legs intertwined as their breathing slowed.

The fire crackled, the falls babbled on behind them, but Steve heard none of it past the calming of his heartbeat.

+

Tony awoke slowly, feeling a soft warmth at his front.

It took a moment for last night’s events to come back to him. Steve finding him in forest, wide eyed and rather shaken. Steve’s lithe form pressed tight against his, his mouth hot and wet as they kissed. Steve stretched out on the bedroll as he invited Tony to sleep with him.

Smiling, Tony nosed into the nape of Steve’s neck with a sigh. Steve smelled of salt and something sweet, like the berries he’d found not far from here. Breathing him in, the warm pocket they’d found in the blankets nearly lulled him back to sleep. However, his cock was pressed rather insistently against Steve’s bottom and he’d have to take care of that if he wanted any peace.

He let himself stay for just a few moments longer before he started to pull away. Steve’s hand snagged his wrist, keeping him in place. “Where are you going?” he asked quietly. It made Tony feel even warmer, the rasp to his voice sending a flash of heat down Tony’s spine.

“Just outside,” he answered hesitantly. “Not far.”

Steve turned over slowly, his hair a mess of soft waves. Blue eyes opened lazily, rather unimpressed as they settled on Tony. “I thought you weren’t going to hide that from me anymore.”

Steve flashed a smile that was much too sultry for someone so innocent. Tony’s heart beat faster in his chest as Steve reached out and laid a hand on Tony’s bare chest. Holding his gaze, he slid his hand down and pushed lightly until Tony fell onto his back. He climbed over him, all spindly arms and long legs, settling on top of Tony as the covers slid down his shoulders. Bundled around his waist, the light poking in from outside lit a halo behind his head.

Steve was ethereal.

It seemed implausible for anyone to be this damn beautiful: glowing pale skin, soft blond hair and smooth skin sliding against Tony’s bare chest. Tony was so much darker, his chest hair coarse and dark, his skin browner than pink. And he was so much thicker than Steve, his hands large enough to nearly touch where they took hold of Steve’s waist. Just the sight drew a low moan from his lips as Steve shuddered above him, his cock curving up against his belly.

Steve’s cock was thinner than Tony’s but just about the same length. The head flushed a dark pink and leaving a thin wet trail of precome along his skin This was a new thing for Tony: seeing the evidence of Steve’s arousal. Seeing him naked was always a sight and watching his cock jerk, his thighs tensing around Tony’s waist, was more than Tony knew how to handle. He didn’t know where to begin.

Steve gazed down at him, his eyes dark, face half hidden by a stray lock of blond hair. Breathless, Tony gripped his hips tightly as Steve started to rock against him. Tony took hold of him, stroking in time with Steve’s rhythm. His breath caught as he watched Steve’s head fall back, mouth open in pleasure as he pushed into Tony’s fist. The most beautiful sounds fell from his lips along with poorly stifled pleas, his cheeks flushed with a blend of pleasure and embarrassment.

Tony encouraged them, grip tightening as he rocked in time with Steve’s hips, his cock sliding delightfully against Steve’s ass. He took hold of Steve’s hip with his free hand, guiding him as he grew needier by the minute. His cock slid wetly between Steve’s cheeks, a groan escaping as the head dragged across his tight pucker and sent Steve bucking hard against him. His mouth fell open wider, his hand covering Tony’s as he urged him to stroke faster. It was demanding, his voice rough and it sent a rush of heat down Tony’s spine as he complied.

Steve was flushed with exertion, his nipples hard and red, begging for Tony’s mouth as he rose up to kiss his chin. Steve shuddered, dropping down to fix their mouths together, his free hand cupping Tony’s face. He rolled his hips down, letting out hitching breaths as they brought him off together, his fingers twined in Tony’s as he spilled over both of them. Groaning, Tony worked him through it, pulling back to watch the tension fade from Steve’s face.

If he’d thought the blond beautiful before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Steve’s lips bruised from their kisses and parted as he let out breathy moans. His hair hung in his face mussed from sleep and Tony’s hands. His lashes fluttered, long and curving up as he opened them with a sated smile. The satisfaction Tony saw there sent him over the edge.

Steve caught his mouth, following him down as he fell on his back and rut against Steve mindlessly. Inexperienced as he was, Steve’s kisses were greedy and wanton, his tongue sliding against Tony’s hungrily. Writhing beneath him, Tony took whatever Steve had to give as heat exploded in his center and spread outward. When he opened his eyes, Steve as gazing down at him, almost in awe. He sat up with a bashful smile.

God help him, it did Tony in just as well as his grin. He palmed Steve’s belly, groaning at how much of it his hand covered.

Swallowing, he spoke hoarsely. “We’re all dirty now.”

Eyes glittering in the dim light, Steve slid back along Tony’s thighs, his soft cock brushing Tony’s skin. “Then I guess we should wash up.”

 

 

They didn’t get very much done with Steve eagerly sliding his hands over Tony’s body, distracting him at every turn. Now that he could touch, he was determined to get his fill. He very generously offered to wash Tony’s back, his hands careful and gentle on Tony’s skin before he came across a particularly nasty scar on Tony’s left hip. Tracing his fingers over the distended skin, he watched Tony shiver in response.

“What happened?” he asked, his lips brushing the center of Tony’s back as he whispered.

“Twisted suit of armor,” Tony explained, flashing a smile over his shoulder. “We were running through an old castle in France. Stumbled upon a hidden chest of gold. We were there for the lost crown of Queen Jacqueline du Pont. Someone had sent a mercenary to retrieve the gold. We crossed paths and Rhodey and I got the hell out of there. One of the floors gave out and we fell into the armory. I was lucky I made it out alive.”

Steve traced the scar, an arm wrapped around Tony’s waist. He laughed softly, touching another scar on Tony’s shoulder as he murmured, “All my scars are either from surgeries or past illnesses. I fell off my bike once.”

“You madman,” Tony whispered, earning a laugh.

“It was a pretty bad fall. I was a paper boy at the time and it was snowing. Didn’t matter to Mr. Newcomer, the route had to be done. My coat was too thin and I got halfway through the route before I couldn’t feel my hands. I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm.”

Tony froze. “That happen a lot?”

“Waking up in the hospital?” Steve asked with a smile. “All the time, unfortunately.”

“I mean, you get sick a lot?”

“You’ve seen me.” Tony turned around, taking in Steve’s blunt words. “It’s just the way life is. Maybe someday they’ll invent a cure for… _me_. But until then, I make do. I’m not completely helpless, you know?”

Tony traced his face, sliding his fingers through Steve’s hair. Leaning in, he kissed Steve softly, the water splashing lightly as Steve’s hand dropped down. Their hips met, his soft cock brushing Steve’s hip. It warmed Steve all over, smiling into the kiss as he reached for it.

Instead, Tony stepped back, reaching for Steve’s hips and lifting him up. Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist. “I feel like I’m corrupting you,” Tony confessed.

He pressed Steve back against the wall of cool rock, earning a smug grin. “Who’s to say I wasn’t like this before we met?”

Tony’s cock jerked interestedly, his arms coming down on either side of Steve’s waist. It was so easy for him to engulf Steve; he was bigger than him in just about every way. It was thrilling being here pressed against the rock, Tony’s weight against him. He could hold Steve down so easily, his hands broad and strong, his arms tensing with every moment. He could be rough, move Steve every which way he wanted… but he never would because he was never anything but unbelievably gentle when it came to Steve.

“The way you kiss me,” Tony replied. Steve’s face warmed, lip caught between his teeth. Tony petted his hip encouragingly, a glint in his eye. “It’s not a bad thing. I like corrupting you.”

Steve cocked his head to the side, studying Tony intently. There was a hint of worry in his gaze and it warmed Steve to his core. He tapped Tony’s chin, murmuring softly, “I don’t think you do.” He kissed Tony’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist. His eyes lowered to Tony’s lips as he spoke, “Don’t worry about me, Mr. Stark. I’m a big boy.”

Turning them, he urged Tony to sit up on the bank of their small pool. Leaning in closer, he nosed behind Tony’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe and earning a small shiver. Palming Tony’s chest, he reached down and took hold of Tony’s length with a sure grasp, stroking him briskly. The soft brush of his lips against Tony’s ear sent a brushfire down his spine.

“I can feel how much you like this,” he murmured, thumbing over the head teasingly. Tony bucked in his grasp, a shuddering moan escaping. He lapped softly at Tony’s skin before nipping at it teasingly. “I’m good with my hands. I’m even better with my mouth.”

Steve ducked down, holding Tony’s gaze as he traced his lips with the head of Tony’s cock. Tony’s cock jerked in his grasp, eager to bury itself inside the wet heat of Steve’s mouth but Steve found it more fun to tease. He kissed the tip gently, mouthing and lapping at the slit, getting use to the feel of it. Tony’s scent was headier here, all musk and the woody scent of the soap he’d brought along. He dipped his tongue into the slit, smile widening as a desperate groan escaped. Slick and wet with precome, Steve graduated to broad swipes along the underside, tracing the pulsing veins and ridges.

Tony’s breath caught, watching avidly as Steve finally took him inside, his lips stretching wide around his length. Tony’s cock pulsed with need, eyes rolling back and toes curling as his thighs tensed with the need to keep still. Steve sucked him down tentatively, a little unsure. Stroking the remaining length, he bobbed his head, taking more of Tony with every draw, careful of his teeth. He’d always prided himself on being a fast learner and this was no exception. He quickly grasped how to stroke Tony in time with his soft sucks, thriving off of every barely stifled curse.

Tony’s stomach tightened, his breaths quickening and Steve knew he was close. He knew it would be a matter of seconds before Tony came and he could barely take the waiting. He wanted it. Wanted Tony overcome and needy, filling his mouth. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything.

Tony gasped, his cock pulsing hard and spilling across Steve’s tongue, thick and wet. Steve pulled back, coughing once as he milked Tony steadily and tasted more of his release. Tony cursed, stroking his head. “Shit, shit, sorry.”

Steve offered a reassuring smile, eyes locked on Tony’s spurting length.

“Good?” he asked.

Tony nodded, yanking him forward. “C’mere.”

He kissed Steve hard, groaning at the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue. Steve rose up on his toes to deepen it, his cock hard and sliding against Tony’s stomach. He took hold of it, sucking on Steve’s tongue as he worked him. It was over embarrassingly fast. A few strokes were all it took before Steve gasped and shot across Tony’s chest.

He came down with a sight, panting softly. Tony stroked his hair, laughing as he whispered, “We just got clean.”

 

 

Steve rummaged through his pack several times as they walked. All in a poorly disguised attempt to cover the fact that his eyes kept sliding to Tony despite his best efforts.

After they’d climbed out of the pool, they’d gotten dressed almost reluctantly. Steve was mourning the loss of getting to see the miles of tanned brown skin and the novelty of getting to touch. But, of course, they’d come to this island for a reason and this wasn’t a Harlequin Romance where they’d spend the rest of the day staring see into each other’s eyes. Not that Steve would object to that, per say.

It was hard to get back into focusing on the diadem. Especially when he’d much rather be lying on top of Tony mapping the scars he’d yet to learn about.

Now, Tony turned towards him with a curious look in his eye. Steve blushed and averted his gaze as Tony moved towards him. “You okay?”

“Never better,” he replied dumbly.

Tony smiled returning to the pathway. “Well, get a move on. Three paths left to check.”

“Four.”

“Three,” Tony insisted, shooting Steve a stern look. “Hey, maybe we would have found it that day. Maybe it would’ve been just another dead end. Don’t beat yourself up.”

Sighing, Steve nodded but he wasn’t completely sold. Tony moved on ahead and Steve found his eyes drawn to the way Tony’s well-worn pants hugged his ass. Overly warm, he pulled at the collar on his shirt and hurried after him.

“Come on, Rogers,” he chided himself.

+

It wasn’t as though Tony was new at this whole thing.

He’d slept with quite a few people in his lifetime. When he’d first started to understand the weight of his diagnosis, he’d tried drowning out the fear with sex and booze. It had been simple indulgence at first and then it was experimentation when he realized how silly it was to deny himself simple pleasures simply because society forbade it.

What were a few back-alley dalliances compared to exchanging sex for vacated theft charges in Spain? What was a night on the French Riviera with a Countess compared to running naked for his life through the streets of Rome? What was a night with a newly elected Congressman’s son? What was a stolen moment in a coat closet with a valet?

In a way, wasn’t it all the same? Delaying the inevitable and losing himself in people.

So, clearly sex wasn’t a new thing for him. Neither was sex with men.  But sex with Steve was another thing entirely. He found it impossible to concentrate. He’d checked and rechecked the map five times over, forgetting what he’d seen as soon as he found himself tracing the curve of Steve’s neck. They’d stopped for lunch and Tony found his train of thought completely derailed the moment he saw Steve suck his fingers into his mouth. By the time they set off again, he was half hard and struggling to come up with excuses to sneak off alone for a moment.

Tony didn’t understand it. Sure, there was the added excitement of wondering if he was Steve’s first. The glint in Steve’s eye every time they engaged in something it seemed he had never done before. The cloying heat coiling in Tony’s center as he watched Steve’s surprise give way to pleasure. It made him all the more tempted to take his time showing Steve everything he might not have done before. He would have happily spent the rest of the day that way but they’d come to the island for a reason.

Tony should be focusing on the quest and what to write for the magazine. Not the sight of Steve’s wrists peeking out from under his shirt sleeves or dwelling on the way his mouth had looked bruised and stretched wide around his cock. Clearing his throat, he focused on the path ahead.

The route they took today ended in a dead end. Quite literally.

Tony tapped the stone blocking their path with a sigh. “There was an earthquake years ago. Several avalanches closed off quite a few paths drawn on the map,” he said forlornly. “At least we know the second path left to check is a dead end, too.”

“It is?”

Tony moved in closer, showing him the map. Steve’s scent washed over him and he lost his train of thought for a moment. Steve looked to him in question, waiting bemusedly as Tony stared at him blankly.

Finally, Tony smiled sheepishly and pointed to the spot. “There’s only one more path left.”

“Two more,” Steve insisted.

Tony studied him for a moment but he knew that determined glint in Steve’s eye all too well at this point. “Two more.”

Steve’s mouth scrunched up as he looked through the map and traced one of the remaining paths. “We can probably get to this one before nightfall.”

He was right and Tony knew that, but the idea still made his stomach twist uncomfortably. They very well could run that route down before nightfall or they could return to camp and call it a day. Unless Steve was just in a hurry to get this over with. Tony had thought he’d been enjoying himself, especially since this was all new to him. He’d thought Steve enjoyed spending time with him but… at the end of the day, they were here for a reason. Clearly, he was in a hurry to get to the “exciting part”.

It was Tony who’d thought Steve might have enjoyed time with him as much as he’d enjoyed the adventure. But, wasn’t that always the way? The fans that met Tony were never nearly as invested in him after they got to know him. When all the stories had started to sound the same and they realized he was just a wanderer, never settling down in one place. A man who had more stories than he had goals in life. Maybe Steve had finally seen past the allure.

Tony could understand that, as much as it hurt. After all, he was the one that had started to want something more out of this; not Steve. Watching Steve trudge through forests determinedly, marveling at the wonders before him, it had reminded Tony why he used to love the thrill of the chase. The excitement that came only from waking every morning with no clue what adventure awaited. Somewhere, in all his years of travel, he’d forgotten that. The novelty had worn off so long ago and all that was left was the unavoidable fact that these would be his last journeys.

Tony was dying. His body was failing him and he could search far and wide, meet with all sorts of world renowned cardiologists in the east and west, even look into the mystic arts but, he couldn’t change that fact. All these years with his weak heart and it had finally started to give out. The world had lost its luster in time for him to lose everything. How fitting it was that he should meet someone like Steve on the start of his victory lap.

“Tony?” Steve asked concernedly and Tony realized he’d yet to answer him.

“Sure, sure. We can make it. Let’s get going.”


	3. three

Steve was nervous.

He kept sneaking looks at Tony from time to time but the man had continued to march forward, showing no sign that he’d noticed Steve’s furtive glances. The truth was, Steve felt guilty. With every route they took, he felt certain they were headed the wrong way. He couldn’t shake the part of him that felt certain they would have found the diadem the day he’d gotten sick. Which meant every wrong trail was now his fault. Once again, he’d slowed Tony down.

He wished he could tell Tony how much this trip had meant to him. How much just being here was huge for him. How everything that followed, that had transpired between them had been above and beyond his wildest dreams. Before he came here, his life had been a monotonous sludge of work and loneliness. He’d spent what little free time he had with Bucky. Then Bucky found Natasha and they fell in love, he was gearing up to enlist and he was going places Steve could never follow.

Soon, Steve would be alone.

The moment this trip ended, he would return to his fifth-floor walkup. To an apartment that leaked when it rained and was much too drafty during the winters. He would go back to being the quiet young man that spent more time alone than conversing with actual people. He would go back to his safe routine.

And Tony would go back to a _life of adventure!_ He would reunite with his team of interesting and exciting people. Rhodes who was brave and knowledgeable about damn near everything. Potts who had bucked all expectations of women in this age and became an invaluable member of his team. Tony would be surrounded by people who didn’t need to stop after a few hours of walking and didn’t worry him half to death. He would go on several more journeys more eventful than this one and he would probably forget Steve’s name.

And while it was nice to imagine that they might actually find the diadem, it was starting to seem equally likely that they might not. Regardless, Steve would enjoy what little time he had left with Tony. He would make the most of it and not slow Tony down any further. He wanted Tony to remember him fondly.

As Steve would remember him.

“Nearing the impasse now,” Tony announced. Then he came to a sudden stop, his face paling.

Steve came up behind him and realized why.

There, in the valley below, their striped friend from the other day stalked through the grass, his orange and white coat vibrant in the lush green. Tensing, Steve’s hand tightened on the back of Tony’s shirt. Their friend wasn’t alone.

“Easy, easy,” Tony said, stepping back slowly. “They’re so far below that I think we’re okay.”

The tiger had a family. A small cub vaulted over, clearly trying to scare the parent. The father jumped, the cub bouncing around victoriously. Steve found himself smiling despite himself, watching them tussle around for a moment. A thought occurred.

“This isn’t that far from where we were that day.”

“We probably stumbled across its home.” He backed up further, taking Steve’s hand as he kept his eyes trained on the valley below. “There’s a way around. It’s a bit longer but it may be the only chance we have.”

They started towards the darker part of the forest. Trees sloped above, tall and looming over them. The lush green had been comforting once but now, it reminded Steve of what little greenery he saw at home. How fresh the air was out here compared to New York. How quiet and peaceful, even with Tony here beside him.

Speaking of, Steve certainly wasn’t planning on drawing attention to it, but Tony had yet to let go of his hand. He held it snug and warm in his own as they moved through the tall grass. Steve warmed, sticking close to Tony’s back as he led them.

They came to a wooden bridge, swaying gently in the breeze. The closer they got, Steve could see a few plats missing. It had clearly seen better days. Just the sight of it put Steve on edge.

Tensing, he stopped in place, swallowing tightly when Tony looked to him in question. “You sure it’s safe?”

Tony looked from the bridge to Steve consideringly. “Probably.”

“A lot of this stuff is taking chances, Blondie,” he replied sheepishly. He squeezed Steve’s hand once and looked to the bridge again.

Blushing, Steve chewed on his lip as he followed a little bit closer. “Be brave.”

“I am,” Tony replied quizzically.

“Talking to myself.”

He moved past Tony, his heart pounding painfully fast in his chest. He took a step, steeling himself as the bridge creaked and swayed. Then he took another step. And another, the wind whipping through his hair. He felt a tug before Tony followed after him, letting Steve lead for the first time since they’d arrived. Steve was making good time, having found it easier to keep going once he’d stopped looking down at the wide chasm and rushing river below.

Steve took another step – and the bridge dropped out from under his feet.

There was a moment, right before the fall, where his heart leapt in his throat and he felt a tug behind his belly button. Then the sound of splintering wood and gravity took hold. Screaming, he held tight to Tony’s arm as he fell through the rotted wood faster than he could follow. Tony called after him, his arm reaching through as he held onto the remaining slats and Steve at the same time.

Hanging there, Steve was powerless to resist looking down at the coursing river, his legs swinging freely below him. It was about a fifteen foot drop to the water below and from the looks of the jagged rocks, it wouldn’t be a pretty one. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head towards the bridge.

Tony’s panicked face came into view. He visibly tried to calm himself, trying a smile but it didn’t’ quite meet his eyes. “You’re okay. I’m going to pull you up. Don’t worry.”

Steve gazed up at him, holding onto his arm desperately with both hands. Tony sat down on the bridge and propped his feet up on the unsteady ropes. It wobbled dangerously and Steve felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

Tony then tried to pull one of Steve’s hands off his arm and Steve let out a nervous shout. Tony tried to calm him. “I’m not letting go! I need a better grip, sweetheart.”

The name was a new touch and, any other time, Steve would’ve latched onto it but now, he complied. His grip on Tony’s arm slipped for a frightening instant and Tony let out a gasp before he managed to reclaim it. He grabbed hold of Steve’s arm and pulled hard. It took a while, the lack of ground beneath Steve’s feet making his heart beat dangerously fast in his chest.

When he’d finally made it through the hole in the bridge, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s chest and hauled him up carefully. Steve fell on top of him, resting his cheek against Tony’s with a relieved breath. Tony cupped the back of his head, his chest rising rapidly with every heaving breath. Adrenaline coursed through Steve’s veins as he tried to calm himself.

As he came down, he realized Tony was stroking his hair softly, his lips pressed to Steve’s ear as he spoke in hushed whispers. “You’re okay. We’re okay.” Steve swallowed, nodding, relaxing into Tony’s arms. “I almost lost you.”

Steve pulled back a little to see his face. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed in concern. “I’m okay,” Steve said shakily.

Tony studied his face for a moment before stroking his hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss, all left over adrenaline and power. Gasping, Steve’s mouth fell open in surprise as Tony held him tight, his free hand coming up behind Steve’s back. It left Steve rather lightheaded, his stomach twisting as nerves gave way to warmth and he was unraveled. Once turned to twice turned to thrice as Steve lost himself in the meeting of tongues and teeth, a slow flame burning him from inside out.

When they parted, he was breathing heavily and more than a little dazed. Which was his excuse for what came out of his mouth next. “Golly gee, you really know how to lay one on a guy, huh?”

Tony stared at him for a second before his face broke into a grin. “Golly gee?”

Even blushing, Steve didn’t have it in him to take it back. He gazed at Tony in wonder. “I’ve never been kissed like that before.”

Tony’s eyes darkened and he started to reply when a droplet of water hit his face. He looked to Steve and then stood carefully, pulling him along. His hand was firmly grasped in Tony’s as they carefully moved back towards the end of the bridge. The rain started to come down harder, a slow sprinkle giving way to a hard rain. By the time they reached the end of the bridge, they were soaked through, Tony’s white shirt clinging tightly and revealing his chest.

He moved through the forest knowingly, tracing the path they’d come. Steve followed close, hurrying along as Tony started to run. It was hard to explain but Steve found himself smiling, grinning, a sudden spark igniting within as they raced through the woods towards their cave. Tony skidded a little on the wet ground, startling out a laugh as he righted himself. Steve laughed with him, nearly stumbling into him as he did.

They wove their way through the trees, pulling each other from time to time as one overtook the other. By the time they reached their camp, it was pouring down and the chill had started to get to them. Tony slid into the cave after Steve and quickly started pulling from their reserve of firewood to start a fire. Steve huddled behind him, waiting.

He watched Tony’s pants pull tight over his ass as he reached down with the flint. He watched Tony’s wet shirt cling to his strong biceps as he worked, his wet curls falling in his face. His eyes traced Tony’s broad shoulders, the arms he’d imagined wrapped around him since they’d left that morning. He thought about how much more comfortable Tony would be once he was out of those wet clothes. How much better he’d feel pressed against Steve in their bedrolls.

Adrenaline and joy and residual fear – all taking a backseat to the prevailing want coursing through him.

When he had the fire going, Tony stood and looked to him standing there shivering behind him. His jaw tensed and he strode over surefootedly, cupping Steve’s cheek and pulling him into a searing kiss, warming Steve from the inside out. Groaning, he rose up on his toes, shivering beneath Tony’s hands. Tony started in on Steve’s shirt as his tongue slipped into Steve’s mouth, slick and searching as his fingers brushed Steve’s damp chest and he pushed the lapels off of his shoulders.

He marched Steve back, his breathing growing heavy and loud in Steve’s ears. Steve went willingly, tearing at Tony’s shirt as the kiss grew more demanding. The shirt fell down at their feet as Steve slid his hands along Tony’s chest, teasing a hardened nipple and earning a soft groan. Tony unbuckled Steve’s pants, tugging at them insistently. Heart beating fast in his chest, Steve stepped out of them and sank down to his knees on the bedroll, pulling at Tony’s pants.

Groaning, Tony ran a hand over Steve’s wet hair and followed him down, sliding out of his wet slacks. He was blood warm and toned, all muscles and power as he pressed Steve into the bedroll. Surrounded, Steve was a little overwhelmed, lost in the scent of Tony’s skin and rainwater. The smoke scent of the fire set in as it crackled along beside them, growing larger by the second. Tony tipped Steve’s head back, taking his lips once more. Steve groaned, canting up as Tony rolled his hips, sucking on Steve’s tongue.

He quickly lost himself in the slide, all feverish skin, teeth and tongues. Tony bit at his lip, sliding a hand beneath Steve’s thigh and spreading him further. Making room for himself, he settled on top of Steve, the next roll of his hips drawing a hushed moan from Steve’s lips. His fingers slid downward, brushing the inside of Steve’s thighs. Stiffening, Steve pulled back with a soft gasp.

Tony licked his lips, the sight making Steve shiver in anticipation. “Is this okay?” he asked, his hands still on Steve’s hips. He could feel Tony’s cock hard and pulsing along their stomachs, his own slotted between them.

He knew what Tony was asking. He wanted to say yes; wanted it more than anything. Was it wise? Giving himself over and letting Tony have yet another of his firsts? Giving everything up to someone that had probably done this countless times? Giving this up to someone who wouldn’t know the significance of it?

But, Steve might never get another chance.

And this was Tony.

So, really, the choice was very simple.

Holding Tony’s gaze, he nodded, his breath catching as Tony reached over for his pack. He dug through it for a moment, the warm glow of the fire illuminating his skin as he curled over it and removed a few items. Finally, he returned with a small bottle of oil. He brushed a lock of hair back behind his ear, offering Steve a nervous smile.

It settled Steve’s nerves quite a bit, even as he blushed and pulled his knees up, watching curiously. Gingerly, Tony rested his hands on Steve’s legs and spread them. Laying back, Steve tried to keep his breathing calm as Tony leaned over him with a reassuring smile. He kissed Steve once, and again a little deeper. Slowing everything down, he palmed Steve’s stomach comfortingly as he embraced the gentle slide of their lips.

His palm slid along the inside of Steve’s thigh, drawing a small shiver. Then, a warm slick finger circled his rim. Steve stiffened, a small intake of breath as Tony looked to him in question. Swallowing nervously, Steve nodded, relaxing as Tony massaged his entrance tentatively, adding more oil to be safe. The tip dipped inside, drawing soft gasps from them both. Steve’s face burned beneath the weight of Tony’s focus. He watched avidly as the rest of his finger slowly slid deep inside. Steve was so tight around him, tightening around the digit as Tony started to pump it slowly.

It was a strange sensation. Not quite unpleasant but not incredibly enjoyable either. The initial burn gave way to a slick slide that left him more curious than anything else. Steve had wondered what it would be like to have Tony inside him quite a few times but it seemed like a huge feat just taking his finger. He didn’t know if he could handle Tony’s girth splitting him open. He was rather large and lengthy, certainly bigger than his finger. More than that, Steve wasn’t sure what the fuss was about sex if this was all it was.

Tony worked his way up to a second finger, watching Steve intently for any sign of discomfort. It warmed Steve as he shifted to give Tony a better angle. Working them in slowly, he applied more oil, playing in it as he dipped in smoothly. Steve relaxed, leg widening as Tony pumped his fingers inside. Suddenly, a delightful spark shot up Steve’s spine, a breathy moan escaping as Tony’s fingertips brushed something deep inside him.

Tony’s lips parted with interest, eyes caught on Steve’s face as he brushed that spot again. Steve’s half hard cock jerked, his hips pressing down to grasp Tony’s fingers again. Tony made him work for it with teasing strokes, shallow thrusts of his fingers before he pushed in deep and sent those spark through Steve’s body again. His hips moved instinctively, chasing the sensation eagerly. Tony’s eyes lit up, his fingers crooking insistently and drawing a steady stream of pleas from Steve’s lips.

He slipped in a third finger, groaning as Steve took him easily. He was so slick, burning up inside as he spread as much as he could so Tony could brush that spot inside of him again. Shuddering, he stretched out and blushed beet red at the wet sound of Tony’s fingers plunging inside of him, the subtle burn giving way to pleasure as his cock dribbled wetly along his belly.

He lost track of the words spilling from his lips, eyes falling shut as Tony worked him open, his breath misting warmly over his cock. It jerked hard in response, spilling more precome. At this rate, Steve didn’t think he could hold out long enough.

“Please,” Steve begged, lips parting on a soft keen that made him warm with embarrassment. He rolled his hips wantonly, pushing down onto Tony’s fingers. “Not going to last long.”

Tony kissed his hip, thumbing gently over his stretched rim with a groan. Shuddering, Steve squeezed tighter around his fingers, heat coiling in his center. “Just one more, okay? Don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve opened his eyes and shook his head, licking his lips. “You won’t. Please,” he pleaded. Tony studied him for a moment, his cheeks flushed in the dim light.

Finally, he nodded and removed his fingers. He pulled Steve’s thighs over his own and stroked his cock, thumbing Steve’s rim, his lip caught in his teeth. Once empty, Steve felt an unknown hunger take hold. He was eager to feel Tony’s thick cock stretching him open, reaching that spot deep inside.

Tony slicked himself up, his fingers wet on Steve’s thigh as he spread him wide and lines himself up with Steve’s entrance. Just feeling the blunt head press against him made Steve’s stomach tighten in anticipation. Tony’s brow furrowed, holding Steve’s gaze focusedly as he pushed in slowly. The head popping in with a soft gasp from his lips.

“Fuck,” Tony murmured, his hands coming down on either side of Steve’s head. Steve gazed up at him, breath catching as Tony buried himself inside.

It was a slow slide: Tony was painstakingly careful, filling him inch by inch and driving them both crazy. By the time he bottomed out, Steve was on a hair trigger, stomach clenching with the effort not to come all over himself. Flush with pleasure, Steve had never felt this full, this owned and kept in all of his life. Tony let out a slow breath, his eyes falling shut briefly in a sigh as he got used to the feeling of Steve wrapped tightly around him. Steve stared up at him wondrously, watching the tension melt from his face, his lips bruised and parted softly as his lashes fanned out over his cheeks.

He was buried deep inside Steve, where no one had ever been before. Steve had given him something he’d never thought he’d give anyone. Maybe men weren’t supposed to mark this as such a significant moment but… Steve did. He’d wanted to share this experience with someone he loved.

And he’d done that.

Tony licked his lips, studying Steve intently. “Are you okay?” Steve nodded eagerly, even as his chest tightened painfully. “You sure? I’m okay to move?” Another nod.

Tony smiled softly, withdrawing carefully before pushing in deep. Steve gasped, the slight burn forgotten as he delighted in being filled once more. Tony started out slowly, cupping Steve’s face to comfort him with soft strokes of his thumb. It was an unexpected gesture and Steve felt overwhelmed, all at once.

His chest rose softly as he choked down the knot his throat, his eyes burning. He hid it well, pulling Tony closer and hiding his face in his neck. Tony had graduated to a faster pace now, every snap of his hips indirectly brushing that spot inside and stoking the fire in Steve’s belly. He held tighter to Tony’s shoulders, panting against his cheek as Tony guided him.

His hips rolled expertly, angling Steve’s hip so that his next stroke hit that spot head on and Steve cried out. His eyes spilled over, his chest pained as he bit back a sob. Tony slid his fingers through Steve’s hair and held him close, snapping his hips again with a soft grunt. Steve squeezed tight around him, his cock jerking as Tony pumped in deep and Steve clamped down around him greedily.

Gasping, Tony’s hips bucked roughly as he panted, “Christ.”

Rocking against Steve gently, he took hold of the blond’s cock and stroked him firmly. Steve let out a needy whine, covering Tony’s hand in come as he flexed and tightened around his length. Tony buried himself deep inside, his cock pulsing hard as he nosed into Steve’s neck and spilled inside. Steve’s vision whited out, the wet warmth sending him over the edge again. Tony pumped him messy and full, laying him down on the bedroll as he rutted into him mindlessly.

When he came down, Tony’s face was turned towards him. Steve’s eyes softening. Tony was beautiful like this. His face flushed, lip caught in his teeth as he snapped his hips forward lazily. He slid in smoothly, a mess of come and oil slicking the way. Steve touched his hair, panting as Tony slowly came back to him. When his eyes snapped open and found Steve’s, he smiled softly, the sight making Steve’s chest tighten painfully.

It was a feeling he now had a name for; not that he would ever have an occasion to use it.

He returned the smile, albeit shakily as Tony grabbed a rag from his bag and cleaned them up quickly. Tossing it aside, he nosed into Steve’s throat.

His words were rough. “Was that your first time?”

Steve warmed, turning over as Tony draped himself across Steve’s back. “Was it obvious?”

“A little bit.” His voice was warm. “Did you like it?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“I do.” He dropped a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. “It’s important to me.” He rubbed Steve’s stomach soothingly, lowering his voice. “You cried.”

Steve’s stomach twisted and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the pinpricks of light peeking in through the ceiling. “It wasn’t anything you did. It was me.” Tony rested his cheek on Steve’s shoulder, eying him curiously. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I know.”

Steve swallowed, his voice breaking as he amended, “I’ve never done _any_ of this before. Not the kissing or the – or everything else. It’s all new to me.” Tony’s eyes widened, even as he kept up the gentle stroking of Steve’s stomach. “I never thought anyone would _want_ to so… this is a lot.” He swallowed, turning to face Tony head on.

Tony’s eyes were soft; not a hint of judgment in them. Steve felt himself fall even further and he fought to keep his face clear of it. “Thank you.”

Tony chose his next words carefully, his hand slowing momentarily before he took up stroking Steve’s stomach once more. More to comfort himself, it seemed. “My first time was in a coat closet at the Nefaria estate. I was drunk and I don’t remember most of it. When it was over, I didn’t feel any differently. We went our separate ways and I threw up in a plant outside almost immediately after.”

He averted his eyes as he whispered, “I wish it could have been with someone like you.”

Leaning in, Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s temple, his fingers sliding into Tony’s hair. He carded his fingers through the wet locks, breathing in the scent of rainwater.

He fell asleep between one breath and the next.  

+

When Tony awoke, it was still storming outside.

He’d wondered about how they’d managed to have pinpricks of sunlight inside by stayed dry from the downpour. Perhaps they were so thin that water couldn’t permeate? He certainly wasn’t complaining. It was yet another curiously wonderful thing he’d encountered on this trip.

The fire had died down and he quickly escaped their warm pocket of blankets to add more wood. It was lucky they’d stockpiled some days before. Well, not lucky; it had been Steve’s idea.

Steve who was still slumbering quietly, his face turned towards the small fire, his face illuminated in the warm glow. Tony’s chest tightened at the sight, a warmth filling him from within. Steve was beautiful. Of course, Tony had known that but, seeing him this way, sated and tuckered out, Tony was painfully aware of that fact. As aware as he was of the fact that Steve had given him something he hadn’t earned.

Tony had known better. Just looking at Steve, the way he looked at Tony, the way he’d touched him tentatively, like he wasn’t sure if he was doing it right. It wasn’t exactly shocking that Steve had never been with a man. Most men hadn’t touched other men.

But Tony was surprised to find that Steve had never been touched, never been _kissed_ by anyone. No one else had ever seen that hunger in his eye when his nervousness gave way to wanton desire. No one else had ever wrapped him in their arms and felt him draw them in greedily, shuddering beneath them. No one else had ever drawn that breathy moan from the pit of his chest. No one had ever heard Steve say their name in that needy little whine.

Steve had given that privilege to Tony. He’d let his first time be on a cold bedroll on the hard stone floor of a cave on an island in the middle of the ocean. He’d let Tony be his first and Tony knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he hadn’t earned it. Steve deserved to be with someone who was reliable. Someone who would know better than to push him past his limits, or forget to pack extra layers or go through with the stupid idea to try crossing a bridge that had been around much longer than their own parents had. Most of all, he deserved someone that wouldn’t leave him the second the journey was over.

Because Steve may have enjoyed this adventure but, Tony was headed down a path Steve couldn’t follow.

If Tony had known all of that before he’d touched Steve that first night, if he’d known he would be the first… he would have done it all the same. He still would have pulled Steve into his arms and joined them together. He would have still felt that all-encompassing hunger and carried Steve back to their camp. He would have made the same choices and done everything all over again. Because it was Steve and Tony had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Steve.

As if hearing his thoughts, Steve rolled over, the covers sliding down to reveal his back. It was littered with marks, fingerprints and light bruising. Some from the bridge but some from Tony’s hands. He’d been demanding, not giving an inch as he pulled Steve into his arms. Steve had been right along with him, quickly grasping how to move with Tony’s rhythm. Just thinking about it now, the way Steve had called out for him and clamped down around him, Tony felt his cock start to take interest.

Grumbling softly, Steve sat up, the covers falling down to his waist. He looked to Tony and his eyes widened, “Did I oversleep?”

Warming, Tony shook his head as another crack of thunder sounded from outside. Steve frowned and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “We’re taking the day off,” Tony declared, kneeling down beside him. Steve brightened, resting his cheek in Tony’s hand when he reached for him. “That okay with you?”

“Of course,” Steve answered readily. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seemed to be in such a rush yesterday.” Steve’s eyes widened ever so slightly. “There’s only one more path to take, once we find a way around that bridge.”

“Two more,” Steve corrected stubbornly. Tony sighed and nodded, kissing his forehead. Then he stood once more, trying to pull Steve with him.

“Come on, let’s clean up.”

Steve eyed him for a moment and then tugged, pulling Tony on top of him with a laugh. “Or, we could stay dirty.”

 

 

Steve lay back, legs stretched out over Tony’s as he fed him berries by hand. He chewed one smugly, earning a fond laugh. “I’m spoiling you now,” Tony murmured.

Arching up, Steve took one of Tony’s fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly. Even having gone three rounds before breakfast, Tony felt his cock give an interested jerk. He watched avidly as Steve sucked the digit between his lips, the sight nearly as obscene as when he’d watched Steve take his cock in a similar manner. His tongue wrapped around Tony’s finger slyly, eyes falling shut briefly.

Groaning, Tony pulled his hand away and followed Steve down. Crushing their mouths together, he quickly rolled on top. Steve tasted of berries, his tongue eager and searching. That sense of urgency had never left him, though he did his best to quell it. It was nice just to lie here beneath the rainstorm and kiss Steve. To take his time and cherish every soft little gasp and sigh. Steve still reacted to every touch like it was new. Treated them with that same sweet wonder with which he treated everything novel.

When he pulled away for air, Steve held him close, panting softly. His eyes popped open, a bright warmth in them. It stole Tony’s breath away, his heart beating fast in his chest as Steve smiled at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tony replied dumbly, his stomach twisting nervously. He wondered if this feeling would ever go away.

Steve rested back against the blankets, a curious look in his eye. “I never asked but, why is this diadem so important to you? Do you believe it really works? Are you trying to turn someone into stone?”

Tony shook his head, following him down. He traced his fingers along Steve’s stomach gently. “My mother sued to read to me when I was a child. But not from children’s books. She had a collection of rare books from around the world. Something her nanny had helped her collect. She had an interest in the mystic arts and she passed that on to my mother. Like me, she’d spent more time with nannies than her parents.”

Steve took his hand, threading their fingers and listening intently. “My mother used to read to me about all these different legends about cursed artifacts. All of them were fascinating but this one, the diadem,” he looked to Steve excitedly, “it’s the one story she told me the most. Now that I’m older, I think it may have had something to do with her wanting the ability to turn someone to stone. Namely my father. I used to want to find it to give it to her.”

Steve heard what went unsaid. “When did she pass?”

“When I was seventeen. I still want to find it. It was one of the few things on my list of things to find before… before I stop travelling.”

Steve nodded in understanding, playing with Tony’s fingers. He was clearly biding his time, gearing himself up to say something difficult. Finally, he looked to Tony and said, “I think we should go back.”

Frowning, Tony started to sit up but Steve pushed him down, with more force than Tony thought possible. “I keep thinking about that day. The day we had to turn back because I was too,” he sighed, “too stubborn to say ‘when’. Every time we go another route, every time we _cross one off_ , I feel guilty.”

“Steve, don’t--“

“You said it yourself, the island’s changing every day. Rainstorms, earthquakes, avalanches… what if we miss our chance to find it? What if it’s down there and we miss our chance to find it because of me/ Would we have already been on our way home if I hadn’t pushed myself too far that day?”

“Steve, it may not exist.”

“But it _might_ ,” Steve said solidly, his blue eyes fierce and determined. “We’ll never know if we don’t at least look.” Tony felt that familiar pull in his chest and he rubbed at it gently.

“What would you do if we find a way around the bridge and we don’t find it there either?”

“Well, I guess I’d consider going down the path we didn’t finish but… Steve, all of this is guesswork. I started out with seventeen different paths. _Seventeen_. The one you’re talking about is one of many.”

Steve frowned at him, his voice raspy. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you want to go?” he asked plainly, eying Tony distrustfully.

Tony froze, stumbling over his words. How could he explain that just the thought of going down that path again filled him with a sense of dread he couldn’t put into words? That the idea of putting Steve in that position again was the last thing he ever wanted to do? That he was being hopelessly, inexplicably hesitant and he couldn’t seem to push past it.

“What if we go down that path and it’s not there?” Tony asked. Steve’s eyes widened, surprised, as though he hadn’t really considered the possible. Tony softened, touching Steve’s cheek with his fingertips, his lips. “Then you’ll have worried your pretty little head over nothing.”

Swallowing, Steve averted his eye as he spoke, “I can’t live with the not knowing.” There was a plea in his eyes when they returned to Tony’s. “Please?”

How could Tony say no?

“Okay,” he said, pulling Steve into his arms. “We’ll go, but it’s the longest of all our paths. You’ll tell me the second you need to stop?” he asked, his stomach twisting.

“I will.”

“The second, Steve.”

“I will,” he insisted, turning his face into Tony’s chest. “I promise.”

+

The rain stopped late in the evening.

Steve and Tony didn’t notice, too wrapped up in each other. By the time Tony realized, Steve was drifting off again. Tony separated himself carefully and moved towards the entrance to the cave, listening closely. What he saw in the distance made him smile and he rushed back to Steve, jostling his arm.

“Okay, okay,” Steve said with a laugh, letting Tony pull him along.

He had a sheet wrapped around his shoulders as Tony grabbed his boots and Steve slipped on his, as well. The moved through the small enclave, a few droplets dripping on their heads. Steve looked to Tony a few times in question but he followed closely behind.

Tony glanced back with an excited grin. “Come on! It’s just up ahead.” The warm air was comforting on Steve’s skin as Tony pulled him into a clearing.

Then they stopped in place as Steve breathed out, “Wow.”

It was dark out, save for the soft glow of several hundred fireflies. Steve’s mouth fell open in awe as he gazed at them circling above in wonder. It was like the stars had come down to greet them, illuminating them in light.

Steve lost track of time, holding tight to the blanket around his shoulders as he watched. He looked to Tony with a sheepish smile and found another wondrous sight, one he hadn’t expected.

While the scene before them was lovely, Tony didn’t have eyes for any of it. Instead, he was watching Steve with a soft look on his face. A look that, were Steve anyone else, it would lead him to believe that Tony found Steve a more beautiful sight.

Steve licked his lips, starting to speak when Tony kissed him deeply, the blanket slipping through Steve’s fingers. Tony kissed him once, twice, four times as he lost himself for a moment. Steve was caught up in the searing heat between their lips, the warmth of Tony’s hands cupping his face.

When he pulled away, Steve had almost forgotten how to breathe. The light in Tony’s eyes drew him in closer, his heart beating fast in his chest.

Were he ever going to tell Tony how he felt, it would be now. Now, when he had the most wonderful backdrop for the biggest mistake of his life. He would tell Tony how this trip had been the best time of his life. He would tell Tony that he didn’t think he’d ever been happier, more fulfilled, and _alive!_ He would tell Tony that his time with him had been so much more than Steve could have ever imagined.

Or, he could keep his mouth shut rather than run the risk of ruining such a beautiful night.

He played it safe.

He took Tony’s hand in his and kissed his cheek, returning to the fireflies. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve from behind and kissed his bare shoulder, his lashes brushing Steve’s skin. He shivered, watching as the glowing embers circled above them quietly.

+

The walk that day was somber.

True to his word, Tony agreed to take the path they’d abandoned that day they’d had to turn back. Every step made Tony’s insides twist with nerves. He kept checking Steve from time to time, making sure he wasn’t pushing himself too hard.

Eventually, Steve stopped dead and said, “I’m okay, Tony. Stop worryin’.”

Tony smiled and they continued on, but that didn’t stop him from checking in as they walked. Steve was staring at the map when his foot slipped and he nearly tumbled down a hill. Tony caught him, pulling him in close as he took in their surroundings. They’d reached a low point on the island: a valley that wasn’t on the map.

He slid solidly in front of Steve, taking his hand as they came to stone steps, overgrown moss and vines along them. Some were broken, some with deep cracks in the center. They looked steady enough as they moved carefully through, Tony making sure to test each one before putting his weight on them. He wasn’t sure where they were being led to, the stairs going on for much longer than any path he’d seen on the maps he’d brought along.

The valley ended in a cavernous stone tunnel, darkness awaiting. He froze, his breath coming out in mist as he looked back at Steve.

Wide eyed and shaking, Steve stared up at Tony. “This is it, Tony,” he breathed.

“We don’t know that,” Tony whispered, a chill running through him.

“We do,” Steve insisted, moving to go past Tony.

Swallowing, he pushed in front once more and pulled Steve close behind him. They inched through the darkness, Tony growing more relieved when sunlight streamed in once more. They’d come to a canyon of stone, the walls covered in more moss and vines, jagged cracks abounding.

Up ahead was a set of large stone doors. There were runes carved into their faces. Words that Steve apparently understood, his hand tightening in Tony’s at the sight of them. The air grew colder, gooseflesh covering Tony’s arms. It was easy to see why Steve thought this was the place: someone had gone to quite a bit of trouble centuries ago to make this place accessible.

The excitement Tony had long buried started to win out over the fear as Steve came to a stop beside him, growing more animated by the second. “I can’t believe this! You know what that door says?”

“You know I don’t,” Tony answered with a smile.

“Three Gorgon sisters,” Steve replied excitably. “Is it just the diadem you read about? Could there be other artifacts? From Stheno and Euryale?”

“I’ve only heard about the diadem.”

“So, you don’t know what’s behind those doors?”

Staring down at them from a set of a hundred or so stairs, Tony felt that long forgotten spark start to return. He raised his chin, eying them curiously. “I’m not even sure how to open them.”

Some fifteen minutes later, they arrived in front of them. Now that they’d reached the entrance, it became clear just how large they were. Standing more than fifty feet high, a somber silence surrounded them as Steve and Tony breathed in the chilled air.

Tony slipped off his jacket and covered Steve with it, studying cool stone interestedly.

“Maybe there’s a special key? Or a knock?” Steve suggested.

Tony stifled a laugh, responding fondly, “You’ve read too many books.” He studied it a moment longer before moving to the edge of one door. There didn’t appear to be any visible seams or hinges. He returned to the center, frowning up at the carving. “The Gorgon sisters?”

“Medusa and her two sisters.”

“What were they known for? Aside from turning people to stone?”

Steve looked to him, drowning in Tony’s oversized leather jacket. “Well, aside from Medusa, they were immortal. Most art depicts them as some sort of serpent.”

Tony’s insides twisted as he grimaced. “You don’t’ think we have to make some sort of blood sacrifice, right?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Now who’s read too many books?”

He looked to the door intently, his tongue poking out as he studied it. Tony swore he could almost see the gears turning inside his head. Then, he turned to Tony and reached into his pack. He pulled out a jar of green paint. Why it was in Tony’s pack and not his own, Tony wasn’t quite sure.

“Mine was too full because of the books,” Steve replied sheepishly.

Tony bit down a fond smile, warming with affection. Steve turned, dipping his finger into the jar before blowing on the wall. A plume of dust exploded but it looked pretty much the same. Steve pressed his wet finger to a spot beneath the carvings and traced an unknown shape. Tony watched him work curiously for a moment before he saw the slightest outline of some object. Tony dipped his finger into the jar and started at the other end.

Blowing on the wall, he started in on his own outline. They worked in tandem, each of them tracing the shape from the outside in. They met each other in the middle, their hands splattered in various shades of green. When they finished, they stepped back, a speck of green on Steve’s forehead and a few drops in his hair. They’d created a rather lopsided outline of a long-eroded coiling serpent. A little over ten feet wide and five feet tall. They still hadn’t managed to fill it in and, from Tony could see, someone had carved several hundreds of thousands of tiny scales in the center. He prayed they wouldn’t have to trace every one of them.

Frowning, Steve stared at the etching for a good while before something clicked in his beautiful brain. “Of course!” He dipped his fingers inside and traced the eyes of the snake, staring up and gazing at the runes above.

A few seconds passed before they heard a loud groaning noise and the door slowly started to move, the ground beneath them rumbling with the movement.

Yanking Steve into his side, Tony gazed at him in amazement. “How did you know to do that?”

“There’s a lot of focus on the eyes in the lore.” He shrugged, returning the paint to Tony’s pack. “It just makes sense.”

“It just makes sense,” Tony muttered but he kept his eyes on the darkness awaiting them.

The room before them was larger than any room Tony had ever entered and quiet as a tomb. Encased entirely in stone, there were two pools on either side of them, a deep blue Tony couldn’t see the pits of. They were standing on a gold walkway that had long lost its shine. A few torn and faded tapestries hung from the walls, some having fallen long ago. And straight ahead, three giant stone altars.

Each a female form, someone had carved these quite lovingly. The one on the right had a dress with several runes carved into it and the one on the right, a great choker with several details carved into the gems. The one on the right was missing most of the face, as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. They’d both eroded quite a bit with time.

And the one in the center… was _beautiful._

Standing several feet taller than the rest, a visage with several coiling appendages protruding from the head. There was a quiet hum Tony couldn’t rid himself of as he found himself drawn to it, his eyes moving up from the stone walkway to her. He traced the soft curves of her face, the fullness of her lips, the soft shape of her body. While uncertain of the bridge, he was now moving quickly towards her, leaving Steve behind as he did.

“Tony! Tony!” Steve shouted, hurrying forward to draw him back. “Stop!”

Tony was in a daze, unsure why Steve would keep him from her. His heart beat fast in his chest, the need driving him forward. Steve would understand; he just had to see her. He pulled out of Steve’s grip and moved forward.

Then Steve jumped in front of him, blue eyes wide and worried. “Tony!”

Blinking, Tony looked from Steve to the statue. He just had to get closer. He _had_ to. He could go through Steve but he couldn’t hurt Steve. He would _never_ hurt Steve.

“The statue,” he rasped. “I have to touch it.” Although, as he spoke, he felt some of that urgency start to recede.

Steve smiled gently, touching Tony’s hand. “Okay, Tony. You can touch it.” He backed up, trusting Tony as he stepped backwards. “Come with me. We can touch it together.”

Nodding, Tony calmed. Of course, Steve would understand. He followed, holding tight to Steve’s hand as they approached. His eyes cut to Steve quite a few times and, the more he did, the more the urge started to wane. They came to a stop a few feet away and Tony blinked, the haze washing away as he gazed up at the statue.

Up close, it was a lot less beautiful. The lips thinner, the eyes dead and blank, the face jagged and unfinished. It was decaying; layers upon layers of dust covering the face of it. Grimacing, he looked from her to Steve before looking at it once more.

“I don’t understand.”

“Tony,” Steve said slowly, tugging on Tony’s hand as he pointed up high. There, resting on the head of the statue-

“It’s real,” Tony breathed. All at once, he saw an image of his mother’s face, the glint of her wedding ring as her hand spread out along the page of an old tome. Her voice in his ears as she told him the story of the female pirate captain that came across the diadem while lost at sea. Tony gazed upon the large stone crown and felt his eyes well up at the sight of it.

A few feet tall, the diadem was made of thin, scaly bands of gold with green gems embedded. It was large enough to cover Medusa’s head but much too large for the average person to possibly wear. As he gazed upon it, Tony felt as though time had slowed.

Steve bumped into his side with an excited shout, kissing his face. “We found it, Tony!”

Swallowing, Tony ran a hand over his head. He was torn between staring at the statue in amazement and staring at Steve, the excited flush to his cheeks as he beamed up at him. Choosing, he cupped the back of the blond’s head and kissed him deeply, a fount of emotions swelling within him. Steve held his wrists loosely, smiling into the kiss. When he pulled away, they returned to the statue.

Steve begun reaching for it. Climbing on top of Medusa’s base, Tony was careful to watch him as he reached her head. As he did, a thin crack appeared, an almost imperceptible line forming its way along her dress. “Steve,” Tony hissed, rushing forward.

The crack quickly spread, a loud rumbling sounding as the walkway around them began to break apart. Rocks fell to the water, the ground beneath them shaking as their exit route started to break apart.

“Steve!” Tony shouted, grabbing the back of Steve’s shirt and hauling him backwards.

Shouting, Steve reached out for the diadem desperately, his eyes wide and panicked. The stone beneath their feet fell away, Tony held tight to Steve’s shirt. Medusa’s head crumbled in on itself as their world shifted beneath them. There was a loud rip as Tony fell back and pulled Steve along with him.

They hit the water hard, Steve’s head slamming into Tony’s chin. Tony swallowed a big mouthful of water, his eyes closing as large stones began to tumble into the water. The remaining upper half of the right statue fractured and started to fall towards them in the pool. Tony tried to keep a clear head, pulling Steve tight to his chest and kicking off hard, propelling them backwards.

Parts of the ceiling started to come apart, slamming into the water on either side of them. Tony didn’t have eyes for any of it as he focused on getting Steve to safety. He swam towards the entrance, large stones raining down around them as he tried to keep Steve’s head above water. Steve still hadn’t moved.

Finally, they emerged at the other end of the walkway and he pushed Steve up onto the remaining stone. Medusa’s statue had fallen in completely. The only part left was the snakes carved above where her head had been. Tony glanced at it as he climbed out of the water, expecting to feel some sense of remorse, a sense of regret, but all he felt was the urgency to get Steve somewhere safe.

The large stone doors were slowly closing, bits and pieces of them crumbling and falling down towards them. Tony looped his hands under Steve’s arms and hurried towards them. A few feet away, he stumbled over a bit of jagged upturned stone and slammed into a large stone pillar. A large stone fell from the cavernous ceiling and glanced off of his shoulder, tearing the skin.

Cursing, Tony gathered Steve in his arms, shielding his head as he hauled him through the doors. “Come on, kid.”

Mere seconds after they made it through, the doors slammed close with an echoing thud as a few stones crumbled to the ground. Panting, Tony sat back and glanced up at the large doorway and back to Steve, his heart in his throat.  

Still unconscious, Steve had suffered a nasty head wound. Tony had lost his pack in the shuffle. Steve still had his, but there was no telling he’d let Tony carry most of the first aid supplies or he’d put them in his pack. Tony dug through Steve’s bag, pushing past the warmth at seeing the half-finished sketches of his face and hands. He set aside quite a few books to find a dry shirt. He pressed it to the wound on Steve’s head, turning his ear to Steve’s mouth to check his breathing. Pressing his fingers to Steve’s pulse point, erratic but thankfully still present.

Sighing, he petted Steve’s chest before jostling him gently. “Steve?” he asked, his voice hoarse. He gazed up at the dark sky above, the stillness of the stone around them. He cradled Steve’s cheek, his words shaky and uneven. “Steve, come on.”

He shook him carefully, running his fingers softly through Steve’s wet hair. Tony felt a knot in his throat as Steve remained still. “Steve,” he whispered.

After the longest few minutes of Tony’s life, Steve finally let out a pained groan and turned his head. Sitting up dazedly, he shoved at Tony’s chest and spit up a mouthful of water, coughing harshly. Tony stroked his back in relief, smiling as Steve touched his head and slurred, “What happened?”

“Everything collapsed.” Steve pulled back and took in Tony’s face and then the large stone doors.

“The diadem?” Tony shook his head. Steve’s face fell and he covered his face. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“What for?” He reached for Steve’s shoulder in comfort but Steve pulled back, a stricken look on his face. Tony’s voice was gentle. “Steve, it’s not your fault.”

“If we’d come here earlier--"

“It still would have caved in.”

“You don’t know that. It stormed for over a day, Tony,” he said quietly. “If we’d come here that day--"

“I’m not going to let you blame yourself for this.” Steve looked to him, a pained twist to his mouth as Tony pulled him close. Steve’s breathing hitched, his face wet where he buried it in Tony’s neck. “It’s not your fault.”

“But it was. We were so close. I was right there. It fell right through my fingers.”

Tony rested his chin on Steve’s head, stroking his back. “Then we were closer than I ever imagined.” He pulled back, thumbing over Steve’s wet cheeks. He took in the vivid regret in Steve’s eyes and felt his chest tighten. His voice softened, “Hey, I was never even sure it existed. It took me decades to get this close.” Steve’s face crumpled and Tony kicked himself. He struggled to keep his voice level. “I am so glad I even got to see it. Just once. And I’m even happier that you got to touch it.”

His chest ached as he confessed, “Seeing how happy this trip has made you, how happy you were just to be here at all… that means more to me than any stupid crown. You made this whole thing worth it.”

Steve’s eyes widened as Tony pressed his forehead to Steve’s. He tried for a joke, “And I get to bring you back so, that’s something.”

Steve pulled back, looking to him in question. Stuttering, Tony hurried to add, “I mean, I’ll bring you home. To New York. To your home. Not mine, of course.” It wasn’t often he stumbled over his words around Steve.

Flashing a small smile, Steve took pity on him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. We’d better get back. It’s late.”

+

The walk back to camp was quiet.

Tony tried to fill it with chatter but Steve wasn’t feeling very responsive. Not when he can still remember the cool feel of the diadem on his fingertips. The gritty stone of it, the weight. He’d been so close. _So damn close_. If he’d been faster, if he’d been a little bit taller, they would be walking back in high spirits. Sure, Steve would still be mourning the fact that their trip had come to a close but they’d have the diadem. Tony would have the one thing he’d come so far to obtain.

Instead, they were returning with an overwhelming guilt Steve couldn’t shake.

As they walked, they passed the valley where they’d watched the tiger family. Past the trail that led to the unstable bridge. Along the river Steve had gotten to know more intimately than he’d wanted to. Past the trail where he’d found Tony that day alone in the forest. Through the den where they’d watched the fireflies. Steve felt his heart grow heavier with every step.

When they returned to the cave, Tony hurried to start a fire. After, he set about packing up what little things he still had. He’d be putting them in Steve’s pack, carrying it from now on. Steve watched quietly, staring into the flames when Tony looked to him in concern.

Once finished, Tony set everything aside and set about pulling off his wet clothes. Groaning, he pulled off his shirt, his body badly bruised from the fall. Steve moved in closer, kicking himself for nothing thinking to check that Tony hadn’t been hurt in all the commotion. He touched a pretty nasty welt on Tony’s shoulder, earning a wince.

“That looks pretty bad.”

“S’okay,” Tony save, waving him off. “One of the heavy stones. But it’s fine. I’ve had worse.”

Steve nodded, scanning the bruises on his back. “It goes both ways, you know?” Tony hummed in question. “I tell you when it’s too much and you tell me?”

Tony glanced at him guardedly before returning to the fire. “I know.”

Shaking his head, Steve sat down on the bedroll and pulled out one of his books. A few moments of quiet passed as Steve tried and failed to focus. He turned the pages for a moment before he slammed it shut.

“Can you at least yell at me?” Tony looked to him in surprise. “Please? We came all this way and you waited all those years and now you’re going home with nothing. Because of me.”

Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Steve--"

“Just yell at me. I’m a big boy. I can take it.” He straightened his spine, trying a weak smile.

“Steve, come on.”

“I took something from you that I can never give back,” Steve rasped, his voice cracking.

Tony took a few shuffling steps toward him, his eyes soft. “Please don’t do this.” He kneeled down in front of Steve and took his hand, pressing it to his bare chest. “I have a weak heart. Always have. It’s something I was born with and I can’t stop. I can’t sit still and just _be_ a person because I have to cram as much of life, as many experiences as I can into what little time I have left.” Steve’s eyes widened in disbelief and then he was struck with an overwhelming ache in his chest. “I can’t have you apologize to me for a trip I shouldn’t have been on in the first place.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got the final days spiel. I should get my affairs in order, make amends, say hail Mary’s. The curtain’s closing soon and,” his eyes burned, “I’m not ready.”

Steve took his hands, holding them tight in his own as Tony continued. “That’s why my team wouldn’t come with me. They think I’m being stupid, that I need to face reality and stop trying to push myself but I just… couldn’t. There’s so many more things I want to do.”

It was a lot to process but in all of it, one thought kept circling in Steve’s mind: _I would follow you anywhere_. Swallowing thickly, Steve reached out and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He held him as tight as he could.

“I would rather have you, okay? Please believe that,” Tony whispered. Steve shivered and squeezed him tighter, nosing into Tony’s throat. His face was wet, breathing heavy as Tony stroked his back and murmured soft endearments in his ear.

When Steve pulled back, he tried for a smile. “A weak heart, huh?” Tony’s eyes widened. “You should have told me. All that sex could have killed you.”

Tony stared at him blinking for a moment before laughing heartily. He pushed Steve back gently, falling over him on the bedroll. “I can handle sex just fine.”

+

The next morning passed quietly.

They packed up, burning the last of the wood as Tony explained how they’d get a ride back from Namor. Apparently, Tony had a way of signaling him from the coast. Thankfully, Steve had been prepared enough to pack a flare gun in his pack, as well.

The walk to the coast was quiet. Tony wanted to reach for Steve’s hand but he wasn’t sure it would be welcome. After their last night together, it seemed almost silly to shy over something as simple as touching Steve’s hand.

A few hours passed just sitting on the shore. Steve seemed a million miles away and Tony tried to focus on the journey back, on the next quest but his eyes were drawn to Steve’s face. The way the soft breeze blew locks of blond hair into his face, the way his long lashes curved and fanned out over his cheeks. The soft pink to his skin where the heat was more likely to burn than tan. He’d pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil, blue eyes focused on his work.

Tony watched and he wondered: was this their last day together? When they docked at New York, would they go their separate ways forever? Would he ever see Steve again?

The thought filled him with a tremendous weight in his chest and he couldn’t help but be thankful that it had taken longer than they intended to find the diadem. If they’d found it that day, they would have had no reason to stay. Steve wouldn’t have found him that day in the forest. They would have never kissed or touched. Tony wouldn’t have been Steve’s first.

Tony would have never gotten to know Steve the way he had on this journey.

When the boat arrived, Namor didn’t bother to disguise his shock that they were both still in one piece. They climbed aboard, Tony’s hand on Steve’s back for balance and he felt Namor’s knowing eyes. Then, the captain flashed a shark-like grin and focused on the water.

As Tony sat back in his bench seat, he remembered the ride out: how ecstatic Steve had been to be going on an adventure. How his eyes had eaten up every inch of the water, brimming with joy the further they got from New York. Now, Steve was still and quiet, his eyes focused on a book as they rode. It made Tony’s chest tighten, the leaden stone in his heart weighing heavily. He tore his eyes away to the water and tried not to think about it.

Tony knew what was waiting for him at home. Jarvis, for one. A collection of books filled with the quests he hadn’t gotten to yet. The ones he never would. But he would try. He’d stay long enough to rest up, let Jarvis bully him into another checkup. Then he’d pick a book and quest at random and seek it out.

He wondered what Steve had waiting at home for him. A friend. Bucky, Tony remembered. He had people waiting for him. A job. An apartment that looked lived in. Steve had a life waiting for him. He had roots.

For a second, just a moment, Tony wondered what would happen if he asked Steve to come with him. To leave all of that behind and travel the world with him. Sleeping on the ground, riding in boats and hopping trains, walking for hours on end chasing fairytales and legends that time forgot. Steve had been so excited to go on this one. Maybe… Tony pushed the thought away.

He couldn’t expect Steve to throw his whole life away for a dying man.

They reached shore faster than Tony realized. He’d been caught up in the memory of Steve’s face illuminated in the light of several hundred fireflies. The soft curves of his face and the wonder in his eyes. If he could have stopped time, just for an instant, it would have been that moment.

He would have mustered the courage to tell Steve that he loved him.

Now, he helped Steve down from the boat. He started to take off down the pier when Steve cleared his throat. Heart leapt in his throat, Tony turned a little too quickly.

“Yes?”

“That’s my pack,” Steve said with a soft smile. Tony blinked at him before it clicked and he shrugged the back off of his shoulder.

“Right. Sorry.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Steve asked. “You have keys and everything? Money to get back to your place?”

The concern warmed Tony and he offered a sheepish smile. “I’ll be okay. Take care of yourself, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve averted his eyes. “I always do.”

He turned and started down the pier, moving more surefooted than he had the last time they’d been here. Tony watched him go, an ache in his chest. Tony took a few deep breaths and forced himself to start towards home.

+

When Steve returned home, Bucky was at work.

In a way, Steve was almost relieved. He could unpack and wallow for a few hours in peace. The ride back had been quiet, Steve’s mind filled with all the things he wanted so badly to say but he couldn’t will himself get out. He could feel Tony’s eyes on him, heavy with thoughts Steve couldn’t even begin to decipher. Part of Steve wondered if Tony had struggled with their farewell as much as he had. But at the end of the journey, Tony had said nothing and they went their separate ways.

The walk home had been familiar and yet brand new at the same time. Steve recognized the buildings but they all seemed smaller. The air less fresh and clear, the ground hard and unyielding. He felt different; changed in some way. He felt stronger, braver, as though he’d seen a part of the world several people here would never know.

He’d gone on an adventure… and now he was home.

He should be happy.

When Bucky came home, he was furious. He shoved Steve lightly before wrapping him in his arms. “What’s the matter with you?” he’d demanded, smacking Steve lightly in the head. “Had me worried sick about you! Didn’t I promise your Ma I would look after you? Jesus Christ, Stevie.”

As off kilter as he felt, Steve welcomed the hug, squeezing him tightly. “Where’d you go?” Bucky asked after some time.

He’d forced Steve to sit on the couch while he hustled up a dinner of pasta marinara. It was simple and cheap. After surviving on roasted chicken, cheese, bread and several days of fish, it was a welcome change.

Steve told him everything about the trip. Well, nearly everything. He left out the kissing, the touching, the sex. As he spoke, Bucky’s shoulders grew hunched, his jaw tensing at the part about the bridge and the tomb. And even with all the things Steve left out, Bucky seemed to grasp a clear picture.

He was a little stiff hearing Steve gush so excitedly about Tony. But, by the end of it, he only asked one question: “Why’d you come back?”

Frowning, Steve looked to him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Bucky turned the stove off, shoving his hands in his pockets as he came out into the living room. His nose wrinkled briefly, steeling himself for his next words. “Don’t get me wrong, I love you. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m glad you’re back but… I’ve never seen you so happy.” He pushed his hair behind his ear, a baffled smile on his face. “And this is all just you telling me stories. Sounds to me like this guy… this _world renowned whatever_ … it sounds to me like he’s where you need to be.”

A knot in his throat, Steve averted his eyes. “Buck, I’m… you know me. I’m sick all the time. I only slowed him down. I… I’m lucky we got as far as we did.”

“And he’s lucky you were there,” Bucky said firmly. “Sure, you won some contest but, if it wasn’t for you, he would have died. And, it sounds like, if you weren’t there, you would have never gotten into the snake palace or whatever.”

He ducked down in front of Steve, blue eyes softening. “I’m not here to give you a hard time or make you do something you don’t want to do but… it sounds to me like you want to.”

Steve stared at him silently, his stomach twisting in knots. Then, he bit his lip, nodding once. “I want to. More than anything.”

“Then what are you doing sitting here whining about it?” He shook his head, standing up. “Do something about it.” He ran a hand over Steve’s head before shoving him back playfully. “I care about you, kid. I just want you to be happy.”

“Kid? We’re the same age,” Steve grumbled, wiping at his eyes.

“Shut it.” Bucky returned to the kitchen, gesturing to a pile of mail on the table. “That came for you while you were off ‘having adventures’.”

Steve unwrapped the book in his room. _“3 αδερφές γοργόνων.”_ Tracing his fingers along the cover, a smile graced his lips. He’d ordered it weeks before he was set to leave and he’d been upset when it hadn’t arrived in time. Then he’d put on his pack for the first time and realized just how heavy it was with the books he already owned.

It was a book on the mythos of Medusa and the sisters of Gorgon. Now, he skimmed through it, reading through some of the legends surrounding them. When he got to the page on Medusa’s history, his breath caught.

_“A subsect of Greek mythologists believed Medusa had the power to lure men with uncertain hearts to her breast where she would allow one of her snakes to devour them. They believed this was how she maintained her life-force and stayed alive alongside her immortal sisters. The only way to save a man from her grasp was to force him to come face to face with something he wanted more.”_

He remembered Tony’s dazed expression, his unsteady gait as he walked mindlessly towards the statue. The way he’d been deadset on getting as close to it as quickly as possible. The way he’d stopped the moment Steve blocked his path. The moment he’d looked Steve in the eye.

Shaking himself, Steve muttered, “It’s just a book. One theory.”

But… this entire trip had been based on theory. Tony had traveled leagues across the sea on a hunch. On a bedtime story told to him by his mother. Everything was based on faith and the simple _hope_ that it was true.

And if it was…

+

It was raining outside. Storming, to be honest.

It reminded Tony of that night Steve and he had gotten caught in a downpour and he smiled to himself.

Setting his suitcase down on the bed and tossed in a few jackets and enough clothes to last a few weeks. He would take the train cross country and catch a ship to England. In all his time on this earth, he’d amassed a bit of a collection of books on Arthurian legend. Just a few months ago, he’d gathered some research on some artifacts in South Wales. One of which rumored to be a recently recovered sword of Sir Gawain. He took a page out of Steve’s book and took one of his books down from the shelf, sitting it on the nightstand to be packed along with his luggage.

Come to think of it, he’d leave word with Jarvis that, should anything happen to him, his library was to be given to Steve. He’d be sure to appreciate it.

He was reading through some of Jacques de Leon’s book when there was a knock at his door. He listened but he didn’t hear Jarvis bustling through the flat. Straightening his robe, Tony padded softly down the stairs to answer it. As he descended, a flash of lightning illuminated the stairwell.

He opened the door to find Steve on the other end.

The sight brought a helpless smile to his face as Steve looked up at him with wide eyes, his hair matted flat to his head. He was soaking wet and waving something around in his hand, teeth chattering as he tried to speak.

“I read this. I – I read this last night and I wanted to show you first thing in the morning but, well, it was raining. And – and it’s raining now but,” he stuttered, running a shaky hand over his head. “I had to come. I didn’t want to miss my chance. Not again.”

He took a shuddering breath, eyes vivid and filled with that familiar stubborn determination as he thrust the object at Tony. His hands were shaking and it was then that Tony realized Steve was shivering. Soaked through, his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. Tony took hold of his wrist and hauled him inside, closing the door.

“Come on, let’s get you warm.” Steve shook his head, stilling in the foyer. “What is it?”

“This is important,” he said firmly, even as his teeth chattered, arms crossing tightly across his chest.

“You’re freezing.” He reached out and touched Steve’s arms, trying to rub some warmth into them. “You’ll catch a cold.”

Steve shivered, holding his gaze as he stepped back, his back pressed against the door. “You chose me over the diadem.”

Tony blinked at him. “You would have been crushed. We went over this.”

“You always chose me over the diadem.” He gestured to the book in Tony’s hands. “You didn’t want to find it.”

Frowning, Tony looked at the book as though it offered some explanation. “I always wanted to find it, Steve. I wouldn’t have gone if I didn’t want to find it.”

“At first,” Steve said, clearing his throat, gaining strength, eyes fierce and determined. “But the longer we were out there, the less you seemed to care. And that day in the tomb, beneath the altar, when you were closer than you’d _ever been before_ … you gave it all up,” he moved in closer, his words soft, “for me.”

Tony’s heart beat faster, his mouth dry. “Steve, I told you, it was more important that I got you home safely.”

Steve smiled, his eyes bright as he spoke. “I don’t want to be safe, Tony. I don’t want to stay home and spend my days drawing in the quiet of my apartment. Reading about adventures I could never go on. That was my life but you showed me I could do so much more. I could _be_ so much more.”

Tony was drawn to him before he’d even realized he’d moved. His hands came up to cup Steve’s face, warmth swelling within him as Steve’s eyes fell closed in response. When they opened, Tony’s breath caught. “Please, take me with you,” Steve whispered. “I need to be where you are and… I think you want me to be,” he finished slowly.

Blue eyes wide and searching as he held Tony’s gaze silently. As Tony took him in, the way he welcomed Tony’s touch, the stubborn twist to his mouth, the startling hope in his eyes… Tony wanted so badly to say yes. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

But could he really ask Steve to uproot his entire life? To give up everything to spend the rest of his days fleeing from predators, crawling through dusty mines and never knowing when he’d be safe?

But then again, he remembered that look in Steve ‘s eye when he asked Tony not to define his limits for him. And he remembered the light in his eyes when he spoke about legends and myths and the joy at simply being with Tony on an adventure.

And Tony certainly hadn’t forgotten how happy he’d been to have Steve with him.

Swallowing, he fought to keep his voice level. “I don’t know how much time I have,” he whispered, resting his head against Steve’s. He took in a shuddering breath, offering a weak smile. “But, if you want a life of adventure, I’m your guy.”

There was a beat, a moment where Steve stared at him as though he couldn’t quite believe his ears. Then he let out a soft laugh and pulled Tony into a searing kiss, and then another, and then another until he was warmed from the inside out. His hands slid beneath Steve’s jacket, tossing it to the floor where his shoes, his shirt and his pants quickly joined it.

He gathered Steve in his arms and made his way back up the stairs where he spread him out on the bed and closed the book on his nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
